Se que te vas
by Anngel Caido
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura están casados, pero nada es como la pelirrosa se imaginó, Sasuke la a engañado desde el principio y cuando ella se entera busca dejarlo libre. Pero él se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimiento y el porqué la considera molesta, asi que no esta dispuesto a perderla. ¿Pero el amor de Sakura es lo suficientemente grande como para perdonarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Sé que te vas**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Te amo**

Sakura

Miré fijamente la escena que tenía lugar a solo unos metros de donde yo me encontraba, sabía que lo mejor era salir de ahí y deja de dañar a mi corazón pero, mi cuerpo parecía dispuesto a soportar el dolor. Necesitando una confirmación tangible de la realidad.

Tomé una profunda respiración buscando tranquilidad para no entrar en un estado de histeria, lleve una mano a mi rostro y me sorprendió de sobremanera encontrarme con las mejillas secas. Había esperado romper en llanto incontrolable, pero no sucedió, era como si una parte de mi, lo supiera de antemano.

Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, si no también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso.

Estaba segura que esa noche me ahogaba en llanto, pero no ahora, no con él en frente, y mucho menos cuando sostenía la mano de otra mujer.

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía me volví para emprender una silenciosa retirada, en la cual, mantendría el anonimato y con ello, me ocuparía de sanar a mi corazón herido.

Pero el destino es cruel.

-¡Sakura!

El sonido de su voz, me hacia que mi corazón latiera con mayor rapidez y, que por un segundo, mis pasos dudaran, trayendo consigo rigidez a todo mi cuerpo. A pesar de esto, seguí avanzando, dispuesta a perderme en la multitud, rezando por un momento de soledad.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de mi carro, cuando una firme mano me sujeto con fuerza el brazo, al mirar sobre mi hombro me encontre con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke, quien se notaba visiblemente alterado. De no ser por la penosa situación que protagonizaba, posiblemente, me habria reido, no todos los días es posible sacar al gran Sasuke Uchiha de balance.

Lo miré fijamente, dispuesta a conservar mi silencio y con ello mantener una pequeña pero impenetrable barrera.

—Sakura yo...— y no dijo más, como si las palabras se hubieran atorado en su garganta, o en realidad no supiera que decir. ¿ÑNo podía culparlo, ¿Cómo le explicas a tu esposa la existencia de tu amante?

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa, que en realidad era más una mueca, y me solté de su agarre, buscando seguir mi camino.

—Sakura, puedo explicarte. Solo... no te vayas.

Pero eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a darle, así que sin volver la mirada hacia atrás, subí al auto, preguntándome, que haría.

Menos de dos horas después me encontraba en medio de la que por casi un año había sido nuestra habitación, rememorando cada momento juntos, los buenos y los malos.

Sasuke y yo nos conocíamos de toda la vida, y yo lo había amado desde antes de aprender a amar. Él siempre era frío y distante con todos, por ello no me sorprendió que nunca mostrara interés en mí hasta que me propuso matrimonio. Y pensando en ello, tampoco mostró interés después de la boda, siempre estaba ocupado y rara vez pasaba por la casa. Pero mi amor e ingenuidad eran tan grandes que me negué a escuchar los comentarios de mis amigos, quienes juraban que él no merecía mi amor.

¨—Ahora no, Sakura— ni siquiera se volvió al hablarme.¨

¨—Tengo un viaje de negocios— la expresión en su rostro no se modificó ni una sola vez, no había motivos para desconfiar, pero la duda llameo en mi mente.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun— proteste de forma infantil —es nuestra luna de miel y...

—No eres más que una molestia — con ello murieron todas mis réplicas. ¨

¨—¿Sasuke-kun?— pregunte suavemente, él había llegado unos minutos atrás, después de una ausencia de meses y lo único que había hecho fue recostarse dispuesto a dormir —¿tu... me amas?— a pesar de su falta de respuesta a mi llamado, no pude evitar la pregunta que me había atormentado desde que me propuso matrimonio.

—No estoy para tus tonterías, Sakura.¨

El único gesto romántico que Sasuke Uchiha había tenido conmigo fue antes de la boda, cuando le rompió la nariz a mi amigo Kiba, después de que este insinúo que debería casarme con él, ya que en verdad me amaba, y no con un amargado como Uchiha.

Entonces Sasuke se enfureció, en ese momento creí que era porque temía perderme, pero la realidad era otra. Él solo estaba siendo posesivo porque así era. Todo lo demás, yo sola lo había imaginado. Inventándome un cuento en que Sasuke me miraba de forma tierna y me llamaba todas las noches porque se preocupaba por mi, cuando el solo desempeñaba un papel y yo, como una tonta espectadora, me creí que era cierto.

Toda su vida había sido alguien distante, que no mostraba sus emociones por ningún motivo; hasta esta tarde, cuando lo vi sosteniendo la mano de aquella hermosa pelirroja, mientras le hablaba al oído y sonreía con ternura.

Rápidamente las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, derramándose sin permiso y haciéndome sentir más idiota.

Camine hasta un rincón del cuarto y me senté, abrazando mis piernas y con la cara oculta, solloce como nunca, apenas obteniendo el aire suficiente. Cuando el lugar se llenó de tinieblas el llanto aun estaba tan presente como al inició.

Entonces, comencé a cantar, como siempre hacía cuando mis emociones me superaban.

—¨Se que te vas, que ya no te importa, si me quedo atrás... con... el alma... rota...¨— pero la presión en mi pecho era más de lo que podía soportar.

Respire profundamente por unos segundos y me levanté, dispuesta a salir no solo de su casa, sino que también de su vida; pero fue tarde, justo cuando logré erguirme, mis ojos se posaron en la puerta, Sasuke se encontraba ahí, mirándome fijamente con todas sus emociones ocultas. Probablemente nunca sabré por cuanto tiempo se quedó quieto, solo mirandome.

Sin decir una palabra tome mi maleta e intente salir.

—No te iras— habló por fin.

Pero su egoísta comentario no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, así que continué andando hasta que me tomo fuertemente de los hombros y fijo sus ojos sobre los mio.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura— susurro entre dientes —Tú no vas a dejarme. Eres mía.

—En realidad— comencé antes de darme cuenta —nunca fui tuya.

Su agarre se apretó, arrancándome una mueca de dolor. Entonces su celular sonó, tomo la llamada sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro. El tono chillón que exigía su presencia me hizo apretar los dientes, sin duda alguna era ella.

—Por tu bien— dijo una vez que guardó su teléfono —será mejor que estés aquí cuando regrese, Sa-ku-ra.— remarcó lentamente las palabras, arrancándome un estremecimiento.

En cuanto escuche su auto arrancando a toda velocidad, corrí a la salida. No podría perdonarme a mi misma si me quedaba un minuto más.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun— le susurre a una casa vacía.

Entonces, como pronosticaron esa mañana en las noticias, el cielo comenzó a caerse en forma de lluvia.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::** ::

Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, si no también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso.

-Ángel Caído

 **Editado: 07-03-18.**

Les debo una enorme y sincera disculpa, me alejo mucho tiempo de la página sin ninguna consideración, y no solo eso, cuando volví a traer las próximas, me di cuenta de los horribles errores que estas tienen, así que empecé a corregir cada una para que puede continuar donde lo dejamos, espero que aun me quede al menos algún lector que no me odie tanto y disfruten otra vez de mis historias como yo lo estoy haciendo al corregirlas y mejorarlas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sus brazos**

 _Sakura_

Me sentía fuera de mi cuerpo, como si solo fuera una sombra, que sacudía la cabeza con decepción.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Su sorprendido grito me hizo parpadear repetidas veces, haciéndome notar en donde me encontraba. Cuando salí técnicamente corriendo, de la casa que había sido mi cárcel el último año, solo podía pensar en unos cálidos brazos que me protegerían de la horrible incertidumbre que me atormentaba. Pero nunca pensé que me encontraría con los sorprendidos ojos azules de Naruto, quien me miraba de forma interrogante.

—Na-Naruto...— no me dejo terminar, en cuanto escucho la debilidad en mi voz, rápidamente me envolvió en un firme abrazo.

Fue esto lo que rompió la fría máscara de indiferencia que intentaba mantener. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y lloré como nunca, ni siquiera en la soledad de mi habitación había logrado ser tan sincera con mi llanto. Con desgarradores sollozos cargados de dolor le relate, todo lo que necesitaba saber, e incluso más, desnude mi alma y le permití ver mi parte más vulnerable, la que rogaba por que diera marcha atrás y regresará al lado del hombre que amaba.

Pero la silenciosa comprensión de Naruto me impidió retroceder, sostuvo los pedazos en que me había convertido y me mantuvo de pie, transmitiéndome la fortaleza que solo él podía soportar y las ganas de continuar que lo llenaban desde el día en que nació. Alimentó a mi alma de una forma tan cálida que no pude resistirme y me llenó de paz, aquella que Sasuke nunca había sabido, ni deseado, darme.

Cuando las lágrimas se secaron, sus ojos no me miraron con reproche y mucho menos con ironía, solo me mostró lo comprensivo que podía ser y todo el amor que me profesaba. Limpio mis mejillas con suma delicadeza y fue entonces cuando habló.

—Desearía correr y romperle un hueso por cada lágrima que has derramado, pero se que eso no te gustaría. Lo lamento — todo el se lleno de culpa con estas palabras —hace años, te prometí protegerte.

Lo había hecho, éramos unos niños y fue justo antes de confesar, de forma precipitada, su amor. Juró amarme más que nadie y cuidarme de cualquier dolor.

—Lamento no haberlo logrado.

Esta vez lo miré como si estuviera totalmente loco y probablemente lo estaba, ya que en sus ojos aún podía ver los rastros de ese inocente y puro amor que me había profesado de forma tan ardiente.

—Hiciste más que eso — abrió los ojos como platos ante mi tono de ternura —me mantuviste de pie cuando me caía a pedazos, estás aquí y mientras no te vayas, yo podré estar bien.

Me volvió a presionar contra su pecho para poder enterrar la nariz en mi cabello.

—Siempre estaré contigo... Sakura-chan — susurró.

Y aunque mi fe, había sido pisada, traicionada y escupida, por alguna razón... le creí.

Sasuke

Apreté con más fuerza el volante, sintiendo como lentamente mis dedos se tornaban blancos hasta entumecerse. Quería salir corriendo y apartarla de sus brazos sin ningún miramiento, alejarlos de forma tan permanente que nunca podría volver a mirarla de esa manera.

Me encargaría de que nunca volvieran a estar juntos, ni siquiera en la misma habitación. Le enseñaría a quien pertenecía Sakura y luego...

Abrí los ojos como platos, en esos momentos, parecía un estúpido adolescente celoso que no era capaz de controlarse. Tenía que pensar y actuar con la cabeza fría. Pero verla acurrucarse entre los brazos del que se decía mi mejor amigo me carcomía el alma, desde el principio supe que correría a esconderse tras el idiota de Naruto, quien no dudaría en dar la cara por ella. Pero así era Sakura, incapaz de librar sus propia peleas, siempre tan débil y asustada por la vida que se congelaba ante cualquier situación estresante.

Chasquee la lengua con disgusto, por ello me había molestado tanto tener que hacerla mi esposa, ¿Cómo soportaría compartir mi vida con una chiquilla molesta que bajaba la mirada cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban?

Pero conforme pasó el tiempo me di cuenta de la verdad, del porque nunca podía dejar de mirarla, sus molestos sonrojos, el tono bajo de su voz y la calidez de sus sonrisas, de alguna manera, me había encantado, a tal punto que no podía dejar de pensarla; pero, a pesar de esto, no estaba listo para aceptar lo que sentía por ella, ya que no podía amarla, no cuando había prometido entregarle mi corazón a otra mujer. Solo que deje de ser de ella cuando mis ojos ya no pudieron apartarse de Sakura. Mi molestia personal.

Entonces, el recuerdo de esa tarde regresó para atormentarme.

 _Flash Back_

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Sasuke-kun?— preguntó Karin de forma melosa, mientras se colgaba a mi brazo y pegaba su cuerpo al mio, haciéndome sentir cada una de sus pronunciadas curvas.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras, odiaba cuando intentaba ponerse romántica y melosa, de cierta forma, no podía tolerar que cualquier mujer quisiera comportarse de esa manera conmigo, a excepción de mi esposa, Sakura tenía un carácter tan dulce que le era imposible ser de otra manera.

Sacudí la cabeza con molestia, estaba saliendo de un hotel con otra mujer, como regularmente hacía, así que no podía amarla, nunca lo había hecho y dudaba que ahora comenzará a albergar sentimientos importantes por la pelirrosa, pero cada que miraba a alguna mujer, tenía la molesta necesidad de compararla con Sakura, mi eterna molestia, quien siempre resultaba ser mejor que todo lo que me rodeaba. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza por mis pensamientos, buscando sacarla de mi mente y dándome cuenta de que Karin continuaba hablando sin parar.

—Si no te callas tendremos que volver a la habitación — le susurré al oído, con una leve sonrisa malvada, lo único que buscaba era que cerrara la boca y terminará de largarse.

La recorrí con la mirada y me pregunte porque aún la conservaba a mi lado, estar con ella no era como con Sakura. Sakura era toda una molestia, pero no podría decir que de una mala manera, mientras que Karin me provocaba ganas de subir al auto y pisar el acelerador.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver y...

—Tengo que ir a casa — la corte sin más, importándome poco la expresión de dolor que se formó en su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando la sentí, como si algo me avisara que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi cuerpo. Me volví rápidamente y mi corazón se detuvo al percatarse de la pequeña mujer pelirrosa que se alejaba rápidamente con pasos airados.

Antes de darme cuenta salí corriendo tras ella, ignorando los histéricos llamados de Karin.

—¡Sakura!— grité desesperado, el miedo me inundó y fui incapaz de controlarme. Por primera vez en mi vida, no sabía que hacer —¡Sakura!— seguí gritando cuando ella me ignoró deliberadamente. Estaba apunto de llegar a su auto cuando por fin pude alcanzarla.

—Sakura yo...— las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta y mi mente se negó a cooperar, solo podía pensar en la clara decepción que se reflejaba en su rostro. Sin embargo intentó sonreír antes de apartarse como si mi agarre le quemara —Sakura, puedo explicarte. Solo... no te vayas.

Pero esta vez fue su turno de pasar de mí, se volvió sin importar nada y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, se alejaba rápidamente.

Pase horas buscándola, pero por más que di vueltas no logre encontrarla, hasta que una idea llego a mi mente, sin perder más tiempo me dirigí a la casa que compartía con Sakura, rezando que ella se encontrara ahí. Un peso invisible se levantó de mi pecho cuando noté que su carro se encontraba estacionado frente a la entrada.

El lugar estaba sumido en tinieblas, me sorprendió el malestar que esto me provocó, cuando llegaba a casa, esta se encontraba iluminada y con vida, pero esa noche, todo era diferente. Subí a la habitación principal intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la oscuridad, con la cabeza entre las piernas y llorando desconsoladamente, una parte de mi deseaba tomarla entre mis brazos y pegarla a mi pecho, pero me quede totalmente quieto, mirándola llorar y ahogarse en un mar de lágrimas.

Un año atrás le había propuesto matrimonio simplemente para lograr una unión entre las empresas Haruno y Uchiha, recuerdo que el constante rubor en sus mejillas me provocaba ganas de sacudirla. Pero mi padre había decidido que la hermosa joya de los Haruno, como la había llamado, tenía que ser para mí y no para su predilecto hijo mayor. Cuando me negué ante tal idea, Fugaku Uchiha amenazó con despojarme de todo y dejarme en la calle. La expresión en su rostro me dijo que no mentía, así que no me quedo de otra. La hice mi esposa, más no mi mujer. Nunca imagine cuanto me arrepentiría.

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, sino también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mí misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso.

 _-Ángel Caído_

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, leyeron y a esos lectores que no me han abandonado, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que hago.

Guest: Gracias especialmente a ti, que siempre me dejas un cometario desde que empecé, me alegra mucho que no me hayas olvidado y te prometo no volver a irme, menos aun por tanto tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo.

Capítulo 3  
Necesidad

 _Sakura_

Solté un pequeño resoplido ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí; Naruto Uzumaki, el más grande cabeza hueca que alguna vez había conocido, revoloteaba por la cocina, según él, preparando algo que estaba destinado a alegrarme. Pero lo único que se podía apreciar era a un chico que no tenía el menor conocimiento en la cocina, lleno de harina hasta en el cabello, rodeado de trastes y sustancias de dudosa procedencia.

Levante una ceja ante el grito mal disimulado que soltó al ver el humo que empezó a salir del horno; menos de tres minutos después frente mio se encontraba un intento de pastel, totalmente quemado y de apariencia extraña.

Pero definitivamente lo más desconcertante, inesperado y raro de la noche, fue la risa que lleno el lugar, apenas fui consciente de que, quien reía, era yo.

Naruto no tardo en sumarse a mi reacción, lo había sabido desde el principio; ahora me encontraba en el lugar adecuado, y esta idea, trajo consigo un montón de duda a mi cabeza.

—Lo lamento, Sakura-chan — dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso color rojo —en ese programa se veía más fácil.

Estire la mano para acariciar levemente una de sus mejillas, sintiendo como la ternura se apoderaba de mi.

—Esta bien, Naruto-kun — abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el sufijo que había utilizado, estaba tan acostumbrado a que solo lo llamara Naruto, que se sorprendió más de lo que alguna vez habría imaginado.

De un momento a otro se acercó más a mí, para poder tomarme entre sus brazos, permitiendo así que me escondiera entre sus brazos, brindándome el valor que desesperadamente necesitaba.

—Esta noche te invito a cenar a un lindo restaurante. ¿Quieres ir?

La idea de salir al mundo, sin importe la distancia, me revolvía el estomago de forma horrible, pero ignorando este malestar, asentí levemente con la cabeza.

—¡Genial, Sakura-chan! — gritó lleno de emoción, brindándome una sonrisa del tamaño de su rostro.

En ese momento, solo pude sonreír, pero esta vez, era de verdad.

Naruto

Baje lentamente los palillos, mientras le lanzaba una apenada mirada a Sakura, quien mantenía su sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, con la cual no lograba engañarme. Sus ojos habían perdido esa luz que tanto los caracterizaba, era una de las razones del por que nunca podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Como si en su rostro se encontrara un par de incandescentes estrellas, las cuales eran capaz de guiar al mundo a través de la oscuridad. Pero entonces se caso con él. Sasuke Uchiha le robó toda la luz, las ganas de vivir e incluso su esencia, se alimento de ella sin descanso hasta secarla y finalmente romperle totalmente el corazón.

Estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría la expresión en su rostro cuando abrí la puerta y la ví ahí, con sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas y un pesar tan grande que parecían apunto de quebrarse. Entonces, volví a ser el de antes, aquel mocoso idiota que no paraba de babear tras ella, gritándole al mundo lo mucho que la amaba. Suspiré con ganas, la idea de que nunca olvidaría ese sofocante amor que le profesaba, me carcomía profundamente. Después de todo, ella era la esposa se mi mejor amigo.

—Lo lamento, Sakura-chan— me miró sorprendida al escuchar mis palabras, pero hable antes de que ella pudiera decir algo —no fui capaz de evitarte este gran sufrimiento.

—Eso no fue tu culpa, Naruto-kun — sus hermosos ojos brillaron con pena.

—Pero— hable como si no la hubiera escuchado —no volveré a permitir que pases por esto otra vez. Sasuke puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero tu... tu eres... yo...

No estaba seguro de lo que debía decir, las palabras ¨Te amo¨ luchaban por salir de mis labios, sin embargo la parte racional que existía dentro de mí, me impedía continuar. En ese momento una cálida mano se poso sobre la mía, relajando la visible tensión que se había filtrado por todo mi cuerpo.

—Basta con que estes a mi lado... Naruto-kun— fue todo lo que necesite, pues en ese momento me di cuenta, nunca sería capaz de abandonarla, por nada, ni por nadie.

Sasuke

—¡Mi amor!— Karin entro de golpe a mi oficina, quebrando el silencio y tranquilidad que reinaba el lugar.

Desde que Sakura me había abandonado, la molesta pelirroja se sentía reina del lugar, iba y venia a su antojo, dando ordenes y pavoneándose como si fuera la gran cosa. La situación simplemente me tenia harto, al principio había decidido ignorarla, pero esto no funciono, volvía un día tas otro, tras otro, y para colmo, Sakura no se había dignado a llamarme.

La molestia me invadió ante este último pensamiento, agregando el hecho de que Naruto me evitaba .

Apreté los puños ante la idea de Mi mujer entre los brazos de ese jodido idiota que se decía mi mejor amigo.

—Lo matare— susurre para mi mismo.

—¿Sucede algo, amor?— pregunto Karin, mirándome extrañada.

—Largo— hable fríamente.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun...

—¡Dije que te larges!— grité furioso, levantándome de golpe y derribando todo a mi paso, me dirigí hasta la asustada mujer, tomándola del brazo para asegurarme que saldria de mi vista lo antes posible, cuando estuvo al otro lado del umbral de la puerta le lance mi mas temible mirada y gruñí entre dientes antes de hablar —Será mejor que no vuelvas, de lo contrario, lo lamentaras.— entonces le cerré la puerta en la cara, sin importarme las lagrimas en sus mejillas o el temblor que recorría su cuerpo, había deseado esto por mucho tiempo, pero para mi mala suerte, ya era tarde.

 _Sakura_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando ignorar a los molestos rayos de sol que se habían empeñado en sacarme de la inconsciencia en que estaba felizmente sumergida. Había pasado una semana desde que abandoné mi casa, tenía que admitirlo, lo extrañaba, deseaba verlo nuevamente, pero era débil, sabía que si eso ocurría no tardaría mucho en caer a sus pies, aceptando lo que quisiera darme, esas migajas de atención que años atrás me eran suficientes.

No podía hacer eso, no ahora, cuando dolió tanto dejarlo. Tomé una profunda respiración, intentando alejar su recuerdo, que se ensañaba en mantenerse presente, atormentandome con el creciente anhelo que no paraba de crecer.

—¡Sakura-chan!— grito Naruto al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a sonreír, su presencia era todo lo que necesitaba, me hacia sentir en calma, como si nada pudiera pasarme, como si no necesitara nada más. Pero no lo amaba, como el quería; hace años lo había intentado, deberas que si, pero por más que deseaba sentir algo por él, nunca pude verlo como algo más que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Era doloroso verlo mirarme de la manera en que lo hacia, como si con cada momento sus esperanzas crecieran nuevamente, como en el pasado, exactamente igual que antes de mi boda con Sasuke. La culpabilidad era una constante en mis días, pero lo necesitaba, estaba segura de que sin él, nunca habría podido soportar perder a Sasuke.

 _—Él nunca fue tuyo—_ susurro una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Tenía razón, había amado a Sasuke más que a mi propia vida, pero eso nunca le fue suficiente. No valía la pena entregarte por completo a alguien que apenas y te miraba, ahora lo entendía.

—¿Sakura-chan?— pregunto Naruto, posiblemente extrañado por mi falta de respuesta.

Rápidamente me levante de la cama y corrí a la puerta, en cuanto la abrí una carcajada cruzo mis labios sin permiso, él estaba ahí, con una mandil blanco, totalmente manchado, pero la sonrisa en su rostro sin duda alguna, era capaz de iluminar la más oscura habitación.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun— dije, una vez calmada mi histeria.

—Yo...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios, al escuchar el timbre sonando de forma insistente, estaba por correr a la puerta, cuando un fuerte olor a quemado inundo el lugar, con los ojos abiertos de espanto, corrió hasta la cocina, olvidándose del anterior llamado.

Con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios, me encamine a la puerta, abrí sin pensar y lo que me encontre me dejo extrañada.

Con la cara totalmente roja y mirando al suelo, se encontraba una pequeña chica, de cabellos negros y piel pálida.

—¿En que puedo ayudarte?— pregunte, intentando llamar su atención.

Al escucharme hablar su rostro se alzo de golpe y abrió sus ojos perla, mostrandome una sorprendida mirada que rápidamente se convirtió en una de tristeza.

—Yo...yo... Na-Naruto... yo...— su voz era baja y vacilante.

No sabía si sentir lastima o molestia, la chica estaba como en shock, sin saber que decir y totalmente perdida.

—¿Hinata-chan?— agradecí que Naruto llegara para salvarme de decir algo más —¿Qué haces aquí?— la mirada de la chica se mostró más herida, si eso era posible.

—Yo... yo... es que...

—¡Ah! Viniste a preparare algo decente para desayunar— se volvió a mi para aclarar sus palabras— Hinata-chan es una amiga, su madre y la mía se conocen de toda la vida y son muy buenas amigas, por ello sabe lo mal que la paso en la cocina y le prometió a mi mamá no dejar que muera intoxicado ni que viva a base de ramen. Pero hoy no era necesario que vinieras — dijo, esto último mientras se volvía hacia Hinata— Sakura-chan y yo saldremos a comer algo— obviamente no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que inundaron los ojos de la chica.

—¿Qué paso con el nutritivo desayuno que me prometiste anoche?— pregunte cruzandome de brazos y observando cuidadosamente la reacción de Hinata —Me has estado manteniendo a base de comida basura y restaurantes.

—¡Pero, Sakura-chan, el ramen no es comida basura!

—Hmp— ignore la punzada de dolor que se hizo presente en mi pecho, al recordar quién se dedicaba a soltar ese sonido —Hoy cocinaré yo— dije como si nada —Puedes quedarte— dije mirando a la chica y no me movi hasta que estuvo dentro de la casa.

Sin duda alguna, esto sería interesante.

—¡Esta delicioso, Sakura-chan! ¡Valio la pena esperar!— grito Naruto emocionado. —Ya no necesitare que vengas todo el tiempo, Hinata-chan, ahora tengo a Sakura-chan.

La emoción que sentía le impidió, como siempre por lo visto, notar el daño que sus palabras causaban a Hinata, quien era demasiado tímida e insegura como para hacerle notar lo que sentía.

Una parte de mí se puso furiosa por mi comportamiento, alegando que debía ayudarla; pero el mismo egoísmo que me instó a hacerla pasar en la casa, me recordó que necesitaba a Naruto y aún no estaba lista para dejarselo a alguien más. Ya tendrán toda la vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

O eso creía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, si no también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso._

 _-Ángel Caído_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Confrontación

 _Sakura_

Suspire, de tristeza y enojo. Un par de horas atrás Hinata había llegado, con su voz suave y todo ese miedo en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Podía ver todo el amor que guardaba dentro de si para Naruto y, de igual manera, note como este ultimo no era capaz de notar lo que para cualquiera resultaría sumamente obvio.

Esto se alargo de tal manera que me resulto insoportable, asi que con una mala excusa salí prácticamente corriendo de la casa de Naruto.

— _Los lugares más ardientes del infierno, están reservados para aquellos que en épocas de gran crisis moral se mantienen neutrales._ — susurre para mis adentros, con la vista perdida en un punto inexistente.

Pero no era tan fácil, necesitaba a Naruto. No deseaba causarle dolor a la tímida chica frente mio, solo quería que él se mantuviera siendo mi soporte, ayudandome a continuar con mi vida e impidiendo que me cayera una vez más.

El viento sopló fuertemente, anunciando la tormenta que pronto tendría lugar, pero contrario a lo que las familias a mi alrededor hacían, no me levanté y corrí a casa, permanecí justo donde me encontraba, rememorando recuerdos que por años había mantenido ocultos en mi interior, fingiendo que el tiempo los había borrado. Pero la luna no desaparece cuando llega el día.

 _Flashback_

 _...Hace 10 años..._

 _Corría a toda prisa, llena de ansiedad, era mi primer día de instituto y estaba por llegar tarde. Años atrás cuando junto con mis padres había tenido que abandonar Konoha, nunca creí que volvería, pero ahí estaba, con el cuerpo tembloroso y llena de emoción. Deseaba tanto volver a verlo que la noche anterior me había sido imposible dormir._

 _—Sasuke— con su nombre en mis labios corrí a clase._

 _Ino se había presentado en la mansión Haruno cuando se enteró de nuestro regreso, su visita no solo me trajo la alegría de ver a mi mejor amiga, sino que también me obsequio noticias de él; por alguna razón Ino se mostraba sumamente nerviosa cuando tocabamos el tema de Sasuke, pero atribuí su comportamiento a la idea de que tal vez aún se sentía atraída por él, justo como cuando eramos niñas._

 _Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, y mis demás amigos de la infancia se encontraban en la misma clase, a la cual entraría. La emoción me provocaba ganas de gritar._

 _Cuando llegue al salón, me encontré con que el profesor estaba apunto de entrar, suspire de alivio, al menos no era la única en llegar tarde. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa que sin duda era su forma de preguntar qué era lo que deseaba._

 _—Kakashi-sensei, soy Sakura Haruno y..._

 _—Eres la alumna nueva— interrumpió, con un ademán me invitó a esperar justo donde me encontraba, lo cual hice sin entender hasta que escuche sus palabras._

 _—Clase, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que regresa después de una ausencia de años, pero dejaré que ella misma se presente. Adelante._

 _Con movimientos torpes entre en el salón, mantuve la vista en el suelo, sintiéndome sumamente nerviosa, sin saber por qué._

 _Se escuchó un grito ahogado de al menos diez personas, y cuando levanté la mirada, no les quedó ninguna duda._

 _—¡Sakura-chan!— gritaron Naruto y Kiba al unísono._

 _Todos aquellos que me recordaban, se levantaron de golpe y corrieron a abrazarme, expresando su felicidad con emocionadas palabras y grandes sonrisas. A pesar de mi felicidad, no me pasó desapercibido que solo una persona, de mi grupo de amigos y conocidos, permaneció al fondo del salón, lanzándome una mirada que nunca fui capaz de comprender._

 _Después de varias clases, en las que apenas y me pude concentrar, me encontre en la cafetería de la escuela, rodeada de personas, todos estaban deseosos de hablar conmigo; por mi parte, respondía con sonrisas y la misma cortesía que ellos, pero mis ojos se encontraban vagando por el lugar, buscando a la única persona que deseaba ver en ese momento._

 _Entonces note a la pareja que llegaba justo en ese momento, Sasuke Uchiha tomaba de la mano a una chica que jamás había visto._

 _Era hermosa, con unos extraños ojos perla y piel tan pálida que competía con la de él, su cabello castaño era medianamente largo, se veía adorable._

 _Ella dijo algo y Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa tan cálida que me rompió el corazón._

 _La mirada afligida de Ino, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Sasuke, nunca había sido mío_

 _Fin Flashback_

Unas cuantas gotas empezaron a caer, sacándome de mis dolorosos recuerdos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que luchaban por desbordarse.

Si la amaba tanto ¿Porque me escogió a mi?

Esa pregunta rondaba mi mente desde hace cinco años, cuando me convertí en su prometida. Nunca había maldecido tanto a mi suerte y, sobre todo, a mi miedo, quien, siempre que intentaba investigar, me gritaba que no lo necesitaba saber. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Deseaba entender.

Rápidamente me levante de la banca que por años había sido mi refugio, a donde llegaba cuando la idea de que nunca podría entrar en el corazón de Sasuke me consumía.

Estaba por correr fuera de ese lugar, cuando el par de ojos más oscuros que conocía me atrapo sin piedad, justo como siempre, dejándome vacía por dentro y suplicante de un poco más que su vana antipatía.

—Sakura— susurro, provocándome un estremecimiento que no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

Baje la mirada sin saber que hacer, deseaba tirarme del cabello y exigirle las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, pero como siempre desde ese día, cuando lo ví con otra, las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta y las lágrimas lucharon más por derramarse.

Ahogue un gemido y me mordí el labio impidiendo que los sollozos traspasaran mis labios.

—Hmp— soltó de repente, mis ojos volaron a su rostro, intentando descifrar su comportamiento —Siempre has sido molesta.

Me llamaba molesta todo el tiempo, pero esta vez, fue diferente, las palabras se clavaron directamente en mi corazón y liberaron un candado que había estado cerrado por demasiado tiempo.

—Volverás a casa hoy mismo— dijo frío, sin contemplaciones e importando nada mi opinión, o el hecho de que me debía mas disculpas de las que algún día sería capaz de pronunciar. —Y será mejor que...

—Tu. Bastardo. Egoísta— cuando pronuncie la última palabra y gran trueno iluminó el lugar y lleno nuestros oídos con su intenso chillido.

—Sakura, escúchame...— intento hablar.

—¡No!— le interrumpí —Esta vez me escucharas tu— por primera vez en mi vida, mi voz no titubeo al hablarle, mis puños se endurecieron y me olvide de esa Sakura que no hacía más que llorar. —No volveré a vivir bajo tu sombra, aceptando todo lo que haces, callando el dolor que me provocas. ¡No puedes solo decir que volveré y esperar que lo haga!

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hice?— pregunto simplemente —Nada.

Apreté los puños con más furia de la que había sentido algún día.

—Me rompiste el corazón, quebraste mi alma y no paraste hasta que me volví nada— murmure entre dientes, intentando contener la ira que recorría mi cuerpo y luchaba por nublar mi juicio, deseaba con toda el alma lanzarme sobre ese cínico y rasgarle el cuello hasta que toda gota de sangre abandonara su cuerpo. Pero me quede quieta en mi lugar conteniendo el coraje que hervía en mi sangre, como siempre hacía, tomé una profunda respiración y poco a poco me fui calmando. —Yo... ya no soy esa Sakura que te amaba.

Entonces, me fui, sin decir ni esperar nada más, empapada de pies a cabeza y con el corazón acelerado, pero sintiéndome tan ligera como nunca antes.

No me volví para verlo una vez más, no era necesario, sus ojos me siguieron en todo momento, hasta que me perdí de vista.

 _Sasuke_

La lluvia comenzó a caer sin que fuéramos conscientes de ello, Sakura tenía los ojos encendido y sus puños estaban firmemente apretados, nunca la había visto tan fuerte y a la vez tan ella, era como si en ese momento, dejará de contener en su interior todo lo que siempre se había reservado, manteniendo una barrera, imposible de traspasar, entre nosotros.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te hice?— pregunté, fingiendo aburrimiento, deseaba ver qué era lo que sería capaz de hacer, con toda esa furia corriendo por sus venas —Nada.

—Me rompiste el corazón, quebraste mi alma y no paraste hasta que me volví nada— sus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, siempre había pensado que Sakura era la única persona en el mundo que sería capaz de ver lo peor de mí y aun así, quedarse a mí lado, la ferviente idea de que ella correría a mi en cuanto le abriera los brazos fue lo que me permitió comportarme como un idiota sin pensar en las consecuencias —Yo...— continuo después de una pequeña pausa —ya no soy esa Sakura que te amaba.

No necesitó decir más, el mundo se me cayó a pedazos con sus palabras. La vi correr lejos de mí, no tuve fuerzas para perseguirla, pero me quede justo donde estaba, con los ojos fijos en su espalda; siendo capaz de notar como sus hombros se alzaban con altivez, y sus zancadas eran firmes.

Unos días después de su regreso, todo cambio, ella ya no era la misma, esa fuerza y gran orgullo la habían abandonado, dejando en su lugar a una chica asustada y tímida, de manos temblorosas y andar inseguro, a quien desee recuperar, anhelaba a Mi Sakura, la que había vuelto a mi lado, la que me miraba con amor y deseaba estar junto a mí, aquella que no corría lejos.

Me quede parado bajo la lluvia, con la mirada puesta en donde ella había desaparecido, buscando la manera de traerla de vuelta a mi lado

—Volverá— trate de convencerme a mi mismo —Igual que la ultima vez, correrá a mis brazos y ya no sera capaz de dejarme... Sakura es mía...

—Eso ya no sera así.

Me tense visiblemente ante la contenida voz de Naruto, que se encontraba a mis espaldas.

—Sakura es mía, Naruto— no me volví para responder.

—No lo es— lo dijo con tal calma que sin ser consiente me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

Estaba parado a un metro de distancia, un paraguas le protegía de la lluvia y lo mantenía cómodamente seco, a diferencia de mí que en esos momentos el frío luchaba por calarme hasta los huesos.

—Un mediocre como tu nunca sera capaz de quitármela.— la furia comenzó a emanar de mi interior con mayor rapidez.

—Tomaste tu decisión hace mucho— su voz seguía siendo calma, pero en sus ojos brillaba el tormento de amar a alguien que no sentía lo mismo. — Tu, la elegiste a ella, ahora deja a Sakura libre.

—Eso no pasara— nos miramos a los ojos por mucho tiempo, antes de que me diera la vuelta y volviera a esa casa vacía, que tanto dolor me acarreaba, pero que me negaba a abandonar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, si no también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso._

 _-Ángel Caído_

Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, espero que les guste el capítulo, llore un poco cuando lo escribi y ahora al editarlo llore un poco más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Sakura_

La puerta se cerro con un golpe sordo, había caminado por casi una hora, bajo la lluvia, antes de volver a la casa de Naruto, deseaba despejarme, olvidar el intenso dolor que se había asentado en mi pecho desde que vi a Sasuke en el parque.

Mis puños ardían casi tanto como mis ojos, haciéndome pensar en lo contradictorios que se habían vuelto mis sentimientos, unos años atrás, días incluso, Sasuke era el centro de mi universo, alcanzar su amor la meta de mi vida y su aprobación un sueño lejano. Deseaba tanto ser a sus ojos algo más que una molestia, que aparte de mi lado, a todo aquel que se atrevía a decir de Sasuke cualquier cosa que no encajara con la imagen perfecta que se había formado en mi cabeza.

Llegue a creer que sin él a mi lado, mi vida iría a la deriva, esperando el dulce momento en que pudiera desprenderme de una realidad sin Sasuke Uchiha; por un tiempo, de alguna manera, incluso estaba convencida de su amor, remarcando constantemente que Sasuke me amaba a mi, y a nadie más, después de todo, por algo se había casado conmigo.

Pero el velo se había caído de mis ojos, sentí como un furioso rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas al pensar en lo estúpido de mi comportamiento.

Con movimientos lentos pero llenos de seguridad busque mi teléfono en la pequeña bolsa a la que me aferraba con fuerza, marque un número que hacia muco tiempo había borrado, pero estaba tan grabado en mi memoria que no había margen de error.

El tono de llamada, me pareció eterno, estaba por colgar cuando la extrañada voz de mi mejor amiga lleno la línea.

—¿Sakura?

—Tenías razón— fue todo lo que dije, asustada de romper en llanto una vez más.

—Oh, cielo, todo esta bien— susurro, como una madre que le habla a su pequeño hijo, quien se había lastimado después de hacer algo que, se le había advertido, era peligroso.

Una parte de mi esperaba que rompiera en carcajadas y me llamara estúpida por no escuchar la verdad, pero todo lo que obtuve fue su sincera preocupación, demostrada a través de susurros suaves y llenos de aliento.

El pasado regresó para atormentarme justo en ese momento.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _...Hace diez años..._

 _Salí corriendo de la cafetería, ignorando deliberadamente el llamado de Naruto y las sorprendidas miradas de los que me rodeaban. Estaba llegando a la puerta del colegio cuando una suave mano me sujetó con firmeza._

 _—_ _Sakura— la alegre voz de Ino estaba teñida de miedo y culpabilidad._

 _—_ _¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?— me solté de su agarre con un movimiento brusco —Sabes lo que siento por él y ahora... me siento tan tonta— las lagrimas se acomularon en mis ojos —en realidad... yo... creí que... que él sentía lo mismo..._

 _—_ _Sakura— compasión, se escuchaba tan clara en la voz de Ino que agrego otra grieta a mi corazón, el cual amenazaba con desmoronarse en cualquier momento._

 _—_ _Lo lamento— tomo una profunda respiración —ambas teníamos claro que no volverías y... cuando niños Sasuke solo hablaba contigo y con Naruto pero, cuando te fuiste, se alejó incluso más de todos a su alrededor, yo... creí que, bueno, que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudará a superarte.— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al confesar estas palabras, pero no habría podido sospechar que lo siguiente me desgarraría aun más —Conozco a Hanabi de toda la vida, su hermana gemela y ella son las herederas de imperio Hyuga por ello siempre fueron a una escuela para señoritas, Hinata aun va y ella..._

 _—_ _Ve al gran, Ino— mi paciencia había desaparecido, sabía que me diría, pero esa parte masoquista de mi, necesitaba escucharla y cruelmente deseaba que las palabras le amargaran la boca a ella, la que se decía mi mejor amiga._

 _—_ _Unos años después de tu partida, hice hasta lo imposible para que ellos se conocieran; ella es como tu ¿sabes? en cierta forma, todos la necesitábamos ella llenó el...— cerro la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que decía._

 _—_ _Necesitaban a alguien que llenara el espacio que yo había dejado.— hable sin expresión, casi con frialdad, luchando no mostrar el dolor que estas palabras me causaban._

 _—_ _Saku..— Ino hizo una mueca de dolor —enserio lo lamento, pero, Sasuke, fue difícil, no sabes cuanto pero después él comenzó a mejorar, es tan serio como siempre y eso pero con ella..._

 _Baje los hombros al darme cuenta de la realidad, Sasuke la amaba, era feliz con ella, no necesite nada más para tomar mi decisión._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Ino— susurre —no debí desquitarme contigo, perdon— hice una pequeña reverencia y me aleje con paso lento, retorciéndome los dedos mientras mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior._

 _—_ _Sakura— el claro dolor en la voz de Ino me lleno de culpabilidad, haciéndome acelerar el paso, ella no intentó detenerme._

 _—_ _¡Voy a casarme con Sasuke!— debido a los nervios la voz me salió más fuerte y chillona de lo que pretendia, pero esto no evito que Ino se quedará de piedra por más tiempo del que me parecía necesario._

 _—_ _Sakura... dime que no es cierto._

 _—_ _Ino— dije en voz baja, decepcionada por su reacción ante tan maravillosa noticia—nunca bromearia con esto, yo..._

 _—_ _El solo te lastimara— intento explicarme —no te cases con él, por favor, Sakura._

 _—_ _Pero... tienes que entender, yo..._

 _—_ _No. Eres tu la que tiene que entender, fue mala idea que empezaras a salir con él y ahora esto es peor, te arrepentiras toda tu vida, Saku, no te cases con él._

 _Sus palabras me lastimaron tanto que tuve que parpadear varias veces para disipar las lagrimas._

 _—_ _Entonces, creo que no vale la pena que te pida ser la madrina._

 _—_ _No si te casas con él._

 _—_ _Entonces eso es todo— en ese momento mi voz se endureció como hacia años no lo hacia, le dirigí mi más firme mirada antes de hablar —Sasuke es mi vida._

 _—_ _No digas eso— la fiereza de su tono hizo que sus ojos brillaran con furia —él solo va a lastimarte, todos lo sabemos, pero eres tan necia que no lo quieres aceptar, ¿tan poco te quieres? Sakura— el dolor que sentia por mi se filtro en sus palabras —no me quedare a tu lado sonriendo mientras veo como destruyes tu vida y eso pasara si insistes en permanecer al lado de Sasuke._

 _—_ _En ese caso— ahora la que estaba furiosa era yo —ya no podemos ser amigas, por que mi lugar esta con Sasuke._

 _Ese dia cada una tomo su camino._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Lloré por horas aferrada al teléfono. Ino lloró conmigo, y solo dijo palabras de consuelo.

Sasuke

Mantuve la vista fija en los papeles frente a mi, intentando engañarme a mi mismo, fingiendo que mi mente no se concentraba en una menuda chica de cabello rosado, quien no se dignaba a contestar mis llamadas.

Mis ojos picaban, no solo por mi escaso trabajo, sino que la noche anterior me la había pasado técnicamente en vela, igual que las anteriores, en la madrugada había salido corriendo de la casa y estaba por subir al auto cuando me detuve en seco. Ella era quien debía regresar, ya que había tenido el descaro de abandonarme sin más, debía volver por su propio pie, había decidido que si lo hacía en esa semana no la haría arrastrarse tanto.

Pero la muy terca no volvía, cada día la distancia entre nosotros era más dolorosa.

Un par de días después de verla en el parque no había podido sacar la imagen de ella, empapada y furiosa de mi mente; había salido como un huracán de la sala de juntas, ignorando los atónitos rostros de todos los presentes, pero debía verla, saber si esa fuerza era solo una fachada y que en cuando se lo pidiera, haría las maletas sin más, para así volver a mi lado, del que no debió haberse separado.

Logre verla llegando a la casa de Naruto, iban demasiado juntos para ser de buen gusto y sonreían como tontos, su voz sonaba firme y viva como hacia mucho no la escuchaba.

Tenía razón, ella no era Mi Sakura.

Nunca lo admitiría pero, la extrañaba, anhelaba a la Sakura que se aferraba a mi cuerpo durante la noche y susurraba _"Te amo"_ cuando me creía dormido. Necesitaba sentirla conmigo y además, saberla mía. Solo que ella estaba frente a mi, sonriéndole al mayor traidor del mundo y olvidándose que su lugar, siempre estara a mi lado.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que la brusca entrada de Ino Yamanaka en mi despacho me sorprendió más de lo que me permití demostrar.

Estaba hecha una furia, apretaba los puños con rabia y por lo revuelto de su cabello podría jurar que había corrido por la empresa hasta llegar a donde estaba.

—Lo lamento, señor Uchiha— entro apresuradamente mi secretaria —intente detenerla pero, no quiso escucharme.

Asentí secamente y ella se retiró sin más. Fije la vista en Ino que parecía a punto de saltarme encima.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— desvié la vista de ella para volver a mirar fijamente los papeles frente a mi, sabia porque estaba como loca, lo unico que teniamos en comun, Sakura.

—Alejate de ella.— susurro entre dientes.

—No eres quien para venir a decirme que hacer— fruncí el ceño con molestia.

—Mira Uchiha— recargo las manos en el escritorio y se inclino para acercarse más a mi —será mejor que no vuelva a ver tu auto rondando la casa de Naruto, por que de ser asi, me la llevare a un lugar donde no puedas volver a verla jamás.

—Ino— no pude evitar que una sonrisa altanera se extendiera por mi rostro —Al parecer eres tan tonta como Naruto —me levanté lentamente y pose las manos de la misma manera que ella, intimidando la con mi presencia —si no pudiste convencer a Sakura de que no se casara conmigo— abrió los ojos como platos, lo cual provoco que mi risa sarcástica fuera más pronunciada —¿Creías que no me enteraria? Sakura es mía, y no hay nada que puedan hacer. Vigila la bien, es cuestión de tiempo para que ella corra a mi lado, como siempre hace.

No le diría a Ino Yamanaka que me moría por ser quien se comportara de esa forma. Comencé a creer que mientras más lo repitiera más pronto se haría realidad.

—No pasara, Uchiha— entonces, sonrió como si con sus siguientes palabras fuera a darle el tiro de gracia a mi horrible situación —tus mezquinos planes se irán al demonio muy pronto, es cuestión de tiempo para que Sakura se enamore de Naruto— sonrió más al ver la tención en mi cuerpo —después de todo, él la a amado toda su vida.

Entonces salio triunfante.

Naruto

Mantuve la vista fija en Sakura, quien sonreía de forma dulce al álbum de fotos que reposaba sobre sus piernas, acariciaba las fotos con ternura, como si de esa manera pudiera revivir los sentimientos que en ese entonces le provocaban esas radiantes sonrisas.

En las primeras fotos eramos solo ella y yo, tomados de la mano, compartiendo un helado, jugando con arena y muchas cosas más, entonces llegó a la parte que siempre me llenaba de felicidad y al mismo tiempo me hacia fruncir el ceño.

En la primera foto, Sakura y yo aparecíamos juntos como en las anteriores, pero también había un agregado extra, Sasuke, quien de cierto modo se mantenía alejado, pero, incluso para los ojos más despistados, miraba a Sakura con una especie de curiosidad y ternura que solo podía expresar un niño de apenas cinco años.

Una punzada se hizo presente en mi pecho al ver las siguientes imágenes, que por años, me había obligado a olvidar. En todas eran lo mismo, Sasuke siempre le sonreía a Sakura de forma especial. Una de ellas llamo fuertemente la atención de la chica, quien sonrió con melancolía al rememorar el momento.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Pase la vista por todo el lugar, buscando a una llamativa cabellera rosa, la cual no se dejaba ver por ningun lado._

 _Era el día de su cumpleaños, pero era tan tímida con las personas que, probablemente estaría haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse lejos de los invitados, esperando a que Sasuke y yo fuéramos por ella._

 _—_ _¿Donde esta Sakura?— la usualmente distante voz de Sasuke había adquirido un tono que podría decirse casi asustado. Miraba a todas partes en busca de nuestra amiga, pero cuando se volvió obvio que no la encontraba comenzó a caminar con rapidez, perdiéndose así entre la multitud._

 _Mi búsqueda de Sakura me llevo a una de las esquinas mas alejadas del gran patio trasero de los Haruno, el cual estaba rodeado de hermosos arboles de cerezo, además de ser el lugar favorito de Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada en medio de toda esa belleza. Usaba un llamativo vestido rojo, y en la cima de su cabeza había una pequeña corona, recuerdo haber pensado que parecía una princesa, estaba por correr a ella cuando Sasuke salio de entre los arboles y se sento junto a ella, por una razon, me aparte de su campo de visión, quedándome quieto._

 _—_ _Deberías estar en la fiesta— le dijo a Sakura, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza._

 _—_ _Creí que no vendrías— la emoción en sus voz era más que obvia._

 _—_ _Te dije que vendría ¿no?— aun me sorprendía la manera en que su tono se suavizaba cuando se refería a Sakura, pero ella apenas y parecía darse cuenta, totalmente deslumbrada por la presencia de Sasuke._

 _Sakura sonrió más de lo que alguna vez la había visto, entonces Sasuke levanto la mano derecha para posar su dedo indice y medio sobre la frente de ella._

 _Desde ese momento Sasuke y Sakura aparecen tomados de la mano en todas las fotos que nos tomaban._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar tan tristes pensamientos de mi mente. Sakura tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero su sonrisa era tan sincera como en esos días de antaño.

Limpie sus lagrimas con ternura y susurre algo que seria real y tangible por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Yo estoy aquí contigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, sino también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso._

 _-Ángel Caído_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Heroína**

 _Sakura_

 _-Yo estoy aquí ... contigo._

En ese momento, las lágrimas se detuvieron de golpe, Naruto era mi bálsamo, lo había sido por demasiado tiempo y de tantas maneras que nunca fui verdaderamente consciente de cuánto lo necesitaba, pero ahora, con sus grandes ojos azules alejando la oscuridad que luchaba por tragarme, me di cuenta de que no podía perderlo, no ahora cuando sentía que me ahogaba.

Entonces me envolvió entre sus brazos, sujetándome contra su pecho y manteniéndome cerca de su corazón, donde ahora sabía, siempre tendría un lugar.

Me apreté aún más contra el, tragándome los sollozos que luchaban por hacerse presentes.

—Todo está bien— susurro Naruto contra mi cabello, mientras acariciaba suavemente mi espalda — no es necesario que te contengas.

No dijo nada más, y de haberlo hecho, probablemente no lo había escuchado, toda mi resistencia se rompió de golpe, llore como nunca lo había hecho, soltando el dolor que había soportado durante tanto tiempo. En ningún momento nos soltamos el uno al otro.

Unas horas después, tenía los ojos tan hinchados que apenas y podía abrirlos, además de que sentía la garganta como si hubiera tragado lijas. Mi cabello estaba revuelto y la nariz roja nunca se me veria bien, pero Naruto seguía mirándome con ese brillo en sus ojos, mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con suavidad.

Sin apartar su mirada de la mia comenzo a acercarse lentamente, dejando claras sus intenciones, permitiéndome elegir, mi primer impulso fue alejarme, pero la sorpresa y la duda me mantuvieron en mi lugar, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El sonido de algo repiqueteando contra el suelo de madera, nos sacó del momento en que estábamos sumidos, fue entonces que note lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y remordimiento recordé la presencia de Hinata, quien había prometido preparar la mejor comida que pudiera; su ofrecimiento estaba destinado a levantar nuestro ánimo cargado de tristeza.

Pero, gracias a mi falta de consideración ahora ella jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos y miraba sus pies mientras intentaba esconder la palidez de su rostro y las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas.

—La... la... co-comida...— sus labios temblaban tanto que apenas y podía hablar, parecía que estaba apunto de salir corriendo.

—¡Ramen!— gritó el cabeza hueca de Naruto, quien ni siquiera había notado el estado en que se encontraba Hinata. —¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Muero de hambre!

Me tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme con delicadeza hasta el comedor, pero al pasar junto a Hinata una de mis manos salió disparada para detenerla de escapar, la jale junto con nosotros. Ella solo me miro sorprendida.

Desgraciadamente para Naruto, Hinata no había preparado ramen, por ello, gracias a sus constantes quejas, no nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio, pero esta reacción entristeció mucho más a la pobre chica.

Suspiré profundamente, Hinata no terminaba de gustarme, no era por algo que ella hubiera hecho, más bien por los recuerdos que su rostro me traía. No tarde mucho en asociar esa cara y nombre con los duros momentos que pase en mi adolescencia, sabía que ella no era culpable de nada, una parte de mi se retorcia bruscamente al verla sufrir, pero no podía detenerme, aun cuando su sufrir no era directamente causado por mi, sufría con ella, cada lagrima que intentaba ocultar. Pero, el solo pensar en su hermana me irritaba de sobremanera, Hinata no tiene la culpa, me recordaba una y otra vez, así que, haciendo uso de mis mejores sentimientos mire a Naruto, quien no dejaba de parlotear sobre ramen.

—Naruto— llame —creo que la comida está deliciosa ¿No te parece?

—¡Claro!— dijo sin comprender —No es ramen pero... no esta mal.

Rodé los ojos y me contuve de golpear a ese idiota, Hinata solo se hundió mas en su asiento y la culpabilidad me golpeó más fuerte.

—Bueno, no creo que yo pudiera hacer algo mejor y...

—¡Claro que no, Sakura-chan!— me interrumpió de golpe, con las manos sobre la mesa —tu eres la mejor en todo, no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

Apreté los labios, esto no nos estaba llevando a ningún lugar, todo lo contrario, las lágrimas habían vuelto a los ojos de la tímida chica.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a... mmm... el cine? ¡Si! Eso es una gran idea, deberíamos ir al cine los tres.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, sin saber que decir, hasta que Naruto sonrió radiante.

—¡Es la mejor idea!

—¿Hinata?— la aludida me miró sorprendida —Vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Se tomo un momento antes de asentir, comenzaba a conocerla, alguien como ella nunca decepcionaría a nadie si podía complacerle.

—Yo... yo... si... me encantaría.

Sonreí triunfante.

Tal vez no estaba lista para entregarle a Naruto, pero unirlos un poco, era un buen comienzo.

 _Sasuke_

Apreté el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero el ver como mi esposa salía de la casa de ese idiota, con él pasando concienzudamente un brazo por sus delicados hombros, me lleno de rabia. Sakura, ¡Mi mujer! le sonreía con cariño mientras parloteaba, como era su costumbre.

Cuando el auto de Naruto se alejó de la casa, no dude ni un segundo en seguirles. Ese era el día en que recuperaría a Mi Sakura, y no permitiría que me dejara de nuevo.

Mi coraje creció mucho más, me estaba comportando como un vulgar y perturbado acosador, pero este conocimiento no me detenía de continuar haciéndolo, la necesitaba, por fin era capaz de aceptarlo ante mi mismo, la necesitaba como a nadie más.

Me encamine al cine con paso lento, manteniendo la distancia pero sin perder de vista al pequeño grupo que tenía mi atención, me aliviaba ver que Sakura le ponía especial atención a la chica que los acompañaba, de quien solo había podido ver su oscuro cabello, pero saber quien era me tenía sin cuidado, ya que toda mi atención se centraba en la sonriente pelirosa que no dejaba de parlotear y señalar cosas, que al parecer, llamaban su atención.

Fue así como me encontré cargando un montón de basura, que en ese momento, considere tesoros, no sabia para que querría Sakura un peluche, una gran caja de chocolates, una baratija de cristal con forma de corazón, y varias cosas más.

Entonces me detuve, apunto de comprar otra innecesaria cosa, al verla sonreírle a Naruto, la frustración en mi cuerpo luchaba por estallar, ella solo debía sonreír y ser feliz a mi lado, además odiaba verla cerca de ese idiota... odiaba verla con alguien más, deseaba mantenerla a mi lado, apartandola de todos y asegurandome de que ella no volvería a alejarse nunca más.

Pero ahí estábamos, ella pasándolo en grande con mi supuesto mejor amigo y yo muriendo de celos, mientras cargaba todo lo que llamaba su atención, un día de estos le borraría esa idiota sonrisa al tonto de Naruto, pero antes tenía que asegurarme de que ella estuviera de nuevo a mi lado.

Sasuke Uchiha jugaba limpio, y no solo eso, siempre ganaba.

Cerré los ojos y evoque la imagen de ella siendo una niña, ya entonces era posesivo y celoso con ella, pero había tenido tanto miedo de perderla, que cuando paso no pude soportarlo, cerrandome al mundo y guardando rencor a todos, pero principalmente a ella. Ahora veía lo tonto que era.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Me fije en como Naruto pasaba la vista en los alrededores, en ese instante comencé a hacer lo mismo._

 _—_ _¿Donde esta Sakura?— hable antes de siquiera procesar lo que decía, era obvio que el tambien la buscaba, pero la preocupación por ella que constantemente se apoderaba de mi, emergió en ese momento. Sakura era frágil, tanto que debía ser protegida, y nadie mejor que yo, para realizar dicha tarea._

 _Sin darme cuenta me separe de Naruto y comencé a caminar por los alrededores; comenzaba a desesperarme justo cuando brillo en mi mente el lugar en que, estaba seguro, encontraría a Sakura._

 _Corrí hasta la parte más alejada del jardín Haruno, ella estaba ahí. Rodeando sus rodillas con sus pequeñas manos y ocultando su rostro._

 _—_ _Deberías estar en la fiesta— me acerque a ella con lentitud, intentando no asustarla, era tan frágil._

 _—_ _Creí que no vendrías— su rostro se levantó de golpe al escucharme hablar y una radiante sonrisa iluminó todo alrededor._

 _Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que parecía un ángel._

 _—_ _Te dije que vendría ¿no?— fue toda mi respuesta. Sorprendentemente, Sakura Haruno era la única niña a la que soportaba cerca y no solo eso, también anhelaba su presencia, una parte de mi, deseaba profundamente cuidarla de todo, mantener intacta esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos._

 _Con una media sonrisa toque su frente, con ese saludo que significaba tanto para mi y mi hermano._

 _Sakura sonrió, y mientras ella lo hiciera, yo tenía motivos para hacerlo también._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Solté un bufido de frustración, mientras Sakura se siguiera negando a verme no podía hacer ningún avance, mire las cosas entre mis brazos y me sentí perdido.

Deseaba a mi ángel de vuelta.

 _Sakura_

—¿Qué película quieres ver, Sakura-chan?— a Naruto, quien miraba la cartelera con atención, parecía no importarle que Hinata se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros.

—¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a Hinata?— Naruto miro para todos lados en busca de la aludida; con un bufido de frustración le señale a la chica que retorcía sus manos y parecía sumamente nerviosa, él solo se encogió de hombros sin decir más. Sin duda alguna juntar a esos dos seria muy dificil.

Mis ojos volvieron a Hinata, quien en ese momento se notaba mucho más nerviosa, había terminado de hablar con la otra persona en la linea, pero se mantenía clavada en su lugar, como si algo le impidiera acercarse a nosotros, entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver la pena y el remordimiento en los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo, mis instintos protectores afloraron y comencé a caminar hasta ella. Había parecido tan feliz y calmada, mientras paseabamos por el centro comercial, que por un momento me parecio alguien diferente.

—¿Estas bien?

Comenzó a asustarme, fue fácil darse cuenta, ella no sabía cómo responder a mi pregunta, casi parecía asustada, pero simplemente asintió, ignorando la palidez de su rostro y el malestar que se reflejo en sus ojos, me dedico una sonrisa tímida antes de susurrar:

—Gracias... Sakura... chan.

Y me sentí bien, había estado equivocada al asociar a esta tímida chica con su hermana, por la cual sentía un insano repudio. Tal vez, era el momento de olvidar.

Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cerré los ojos intentando que mis lágrimas no se derramaran, había sentido sus ojos sobre mí todo el tiempo, y me costo demasiado trabajo no volverme, para buscar esos ojos negros, que parecían recorrer mi cuerpo sin descanso.

Menos de una hora después estábamos sentados en un lindo y acogedor café, habíamos tenido que abandonar la función a la mitad ya que Hinata le tenia pánico a las películas de terror, guarde esta información para el futuro. _Nunca invitar a Hinata a ver películas tenebrosas._ De esa forma, ignorando las quejas de Naruto, nos dirigimos al lugar que solía visitar con Ino cuando estábamos en la escuela y nuestro grupo se había reducido a dos, ocasionalmente tres, cuando Naruto no estaba pegado a su gran amigo. Ino creía conveniente, ayudarme a olvidar mis sentimientos por, el que ahora es su enemigo eterno, así que me arrastraba a todas las funciones de cine que incluían balas y sangre, justo después de hacerme pasear, por todo el centro comercial para ver escaparates, y si aguantaba toda la función, ella sonreía para después, invitarme un gran helado, justo en esa misma cafetería.

Sin duda alguna, tenía una buena amiga, y me prometí, ser igual para Hinata.

Después de comer dos postres cada uno e inflarnos con café, salimos sonrientes del lugar, Naruto había prestado más atención que nunca a Hinata y ella parecía verdaderamente feliz.

—Hinata— la voz llamando a la que consideraba mi nueva amiga me paralizo de golpe.

Si había algo que nunca olvidaría era esa voz, que justo entonces, sonó extrañamente amenazante. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que mis pulmones quemaron en protesta, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol, comencé a respirar de forma acompasada, intentando disimular mi miedo, no deseaba verla, pero, sin esperar un segundo más, me di la vuelta lentamente. Desee que solo fuera una ilusión, que mis ojos y mi mente me engañaran, jugándome una mala pasada, solo por la cruel satisfacción de hacerme sufrir.

Pero no fue así, ella estaba ahí, recorriendome con esos ojos que siempre me había parecido horribles y lanzándo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Hanabi Hyuga estaba frente a mí.

 _Sasuke_

Entre derrotado a casa, como las noches anteriores, me dio la bienvenida un lugar frío y oscuro, el cual me negaba a abandonar, era lo único que aún me conectaba a Sakura y no podía romper ese lazo. Sería como hacer definitiva nuestra separación.

Había dejado de seguir a Sakura justo cuando entro al cine, me sentía mal y estaba seguro de que esa actitud a ella no le gustaría, así que haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad volví a casa, más abatido que nunca, ella parecía feliz, más que cuando yo estaba a su lado. Con movimientos torpes, subí las escaleras y acomode cada una de las cosas que le había comprado, en su armario, buscando llenar un poco el espacio que había dejado al partir, deseando que, de alguna manera, ella pudiera volver.

Las noches solo en esa casa, me hacían pensar más en ella, en la inocente mujer a quien cargue con mis culpas y problemas, haciéndola sufrir para de esa manera, mantenerla conmigo en mi propio infierno. En todos esos años desde su regreso, nunca me la imagine dejándome, negando su amor para mantenerme a raya de su vida. Pero aquí estaba, solo, esperando y deseando que volviera, quería ser un alcohólico que ahogaba sus penas en la bebida. Sin embargo, solo era adicto a ella.

Sakura.

Dejar de susurrar su nombre en la oscuridad no hacía que se alejara de mi mente.

Sakura.

La deseaba y necesitaba tanto que juraría, me estaba volviendo loco.

Sakura.

Llegue a su límite y ella no me perdonaría, como no debió hacerlo desde un principio.

Sakura.

La había perdido.

Sakura.

—Mi amor— le susurre al silencio.

 _...Hace diez años..._

 _El sol se alzaba glorioso en el cielo, calentándolo todo y empeorando el humor del apático chico que caminaba a la escuela, con las manos en los bolsillo y el ceño fruncido. Esa mañana, por alguna extraña razón, ella había volado a su mente, trayendo recuerdos que creía olvidados y haciéndole anhelar a alguien que no volvería._

 _Ya que ella lo había olvidado, como el debió hacerlo, años atrás._

 _Pero ahí estaba, con el corazón acelerado recordando a la pequeña niña de cabello rosado y ojos verdes que siempre lo miraba con una mezcla de anhelo y adoración, intentó imaginarse cómo sería, si ella volviera, si no se hubiera ido, y si..._

No valía la pena, ya era tarde para ellos.

 _—_ _¡Teme!— puso los ojos en blanco ante la molesta voz de su mejor amigo y se dedicó a ignorarlo deliberadamente._

 _El problema con Naruto era su nula comprensión a las claras indirectas._

 _—_ _Teme, no vas a creer de lo que me entere— comenzó a hablar a la vez que caminaba a la par con él —dicen que hoy entrara a clases una chica nueva— su voz iba en aumento conforme hablaba, al igual que la irritación de Sasuke —Ino dice que es inigualablemente hermosa. Y que tiene el cabello rosado— esto lo paró de golpe, deteniendo sus pasos y conteniendo la respiración._

 _Acaso podría ser que..._

 _—_ _¿Pasa algo, teme?— los grandes ojos de Naruto estaban como siempre, alegres pero sin ese brillo que le daría la noticia que por años había esperado._

 _—_ _No es nada— fue todo lo que dijo, antes de retomar su camino, después de todo, Sakura no volvería._

 _Probablemente era lo mejor, que no tenía nada para ella, que había prometido todo de otra cosa, que en esos momentos, corría a su encuentro._

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 _Y lo sentí, sentí mi cuerpo no solo de valor, sino también de confianza; Lo había amado más que nada, fue cuando me olvidé de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecen en el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio sigue siendo tan tardío en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso._

 _-Ángel Caído_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ella

 _Sakura_

Me quede quieta en mi lugar, aunque probablemente, no habría sido capaz de moverme de haberlo querido, pero la fuerza que estuvo creciendo en mi interior desde mi separación con Sasuke, comenzaba a desvanecerse, con esa mujer frente a mi, todos mis miedos pasados se alzaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, demostrando lo vulnerable que era y probablemente, siempre seria.

—¿Acaso no voy a recibir un abrazo de mis queridos amigos después de tanto tiempo?

Cuando Hinata y Naruto se adelantaron para saludarla y dedicarle palabras de bienvenida, baje la mirada, siendo apenas consciente comencé a morderme el labio con fuerza, de forma dudosa di un pasa atrás, apunto de correr en la dirección contraria al trío frente a mi, pero me detuve de golpe ante una voz llamándome.

—Sakura— ni siquiera intentó disimular la aversión que sentía por mi cuando ladro de forma brusca mi nombre —Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿que no me vas a saludar?

Apreté los puños y contuve la respiración mientras imagenes del pasado me atormentaban como últimamente siempre pasaba.

 _... Siete años atrás..._

 _Miré con tristeza a la furiosa chica que estaba frente a mí, no podía entender que alguien fuera capaz de odiar con esa intensidad, pero aquí estaba Hanabi, rechinando los dientes seguramente deseosa por volverme el rostro de un bofetada._

 _—¿Te sientes bien?— la preocupación en mi tono era tan real me me hizo sentir vergüenza de mi misma, pero ella parecía apunto de desmoronarse frente a mis ojos y esa idea me asustaba de sobremanera, si algo le pasaba, Sasuke sufriría, y yo no podía permitir eso, con esta idea en mente me acerque a ella de forma lenta,cuando estaba por sujetar su brazo para llevarla a un lugar cómodo ella me apartó de un manotazo, su fuerza era casi nula pero la impresión de su brusco comportamiento me hizo retroceder rápidamente._

 _—¡Te odio!— la delgadez y fragilidad que su cuerpo había adquirido en los últimos meses no impidió que el desgarrador grito que me dedico, fuera menos fuerte, todo lo contrario, en ese momento la furia parecía alimentar su cuerpo y darle la fuerza que había necesitado los días anteriores, cuando no podía salir de la cama —¡¿Siempre tienes que ser tan buena?! Encantando a todos con tus grandes ojos de niña tierna y esa actitud de santa, ¡eres solo una idiota si crees que me lo quitaras, puedo estar enferma, tener un pie sobre la tumba y muchas cosas más, pero él me ama ami!_

 _—No creo que sea bueno que te pongas asi en tu estado...— su mirada de odio se intensificó todavía más con cada palabra que dije, pero había dado justo en el clavo con sus acaloradas exclamaciones, Sasuke la amaba, lágrimas que había contenido desde mi regreso se hicieron presentes nublándome la mirada y luchando por caer, solo que, Sakura Haruno no lloraba ante cualquiera._

 _—¡No finjas que te importo!— gritaba más fuerte —Te juro que no moriré, no lo haré, y cuando vuelva, Sasuke me amara justo como lo hace ahora— por un momento, la duda lleno sus ojos, pero lo escondió antes de que pudiera decir algo —así que no creas que ganaste, él es mío y siempre sera asi._

 _—En ese caso... recuperate pronto._

 _Cerré los ojos un momento buscando la calma que me había abandonado en cuanto Hanabi me gritó el amor que Sasuke sentía por ella, un segundo después, una fuerte cachetada me volteo el rostro y dejó una marca, la cual se borró en menos de un dia, pero la sensación de su mano impactando con mi rostro me acompañaría por mucho más tiempo._

Tres pares de ojos me miraban expectantes por mi prolongado silencio, pero me di el tiempo de repasar a Hanabi de pies a cabeza, se veía totalmente curada, como si nunca hubiera estado al borde de la muerte.

—Pareces bien— dije mientras me acercaba.

—Lo estoy— dijo sonriendo de una forma molesta —y vine porque...

Ya no pude contenerme, un momento estaba quieta como una estatua mirando a la persona que más me había odiado en esta vida y al siguiente mi mano ardía como nunca, mientras ella me miraba sorprendida desde el suelo.

—Sakura-chan— Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que habló en un tono normal.

—Nunca levantaría la voz o una mano a alguien que considero más débil que yo— la frialdad en mis palabras era tan real como una vez lo había sido mi preocupación —pero siempre cobro las deudas y nadie me golpea sin que yo haga algo— me dí la vuelta evitando mirar a Hinata, quien no se había movido para ayudar a su hermana, que parecia un volcan apunto de explotar —no solo me refería a las deudas físicas— aclare sin dejar de caminar.

 _Hinata_

Me debatía entre ayudar a mi hermana o correr tras Sakura como había hecho Naruto, no creía que la dulce Sakura pudiera tener esa mirada tan... bacia.

—¿Porque volviste?— susurré, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Él es mío— fue todo lo que dijo, como si esto explicara algo.

—Ellos están casados tu no...

—Eso puede cambiar fácilmente.

—Hanabi...

—Cállate— me cortó, sabiendo que nunca apoyaría su horrible forma de pensar, con una altivez que solo ella podía expresar se puso en pie, sin apartar la vista del punto en que Sakura y Naruto habían desaparecido —podrán estar casados, él podrá amarla aún como antes, pero no permitiré que sean felices a mi costa, lo quiero y tiene que estar a mi lado, como lo prometió.

—Pero... Sasuke-san nunca...

—No tiene que amarme para estar conmigo.

—Eso es cruel— en ese momento deseé ser como Sakura, quien había golpeado y dejado sin habla a la indomable Hanabi, que mis manos se endurecieran y mi voz dejara de temblar.

—No soy tonta, ellos querían que la reemplazará, y eso es lo que haré.

No dije nada, me pareció innecesario, pero Hanabi tampoco lo hizo cuando me vio partir, esto era lo único que necesitaba para decidir en dónde estaba mi lealtad, y no era con mi hermana, sino con la chica que me miraba a mi y no solo la sombra de quien dejaba atrás.

 _Sasuke_

El insistente timbre, sonando por toda la casa me sacó del sueño en que me encontraba felizmente sumido, ya que Sakura estaba a mi lado, envolviendo mi cuerpo con sus brazos y susurrando mi nombre en la oscuridad.

Me removí en la cama dispuesto a ignorar el llamado, pero la insistencia de la persona lo impidió, con una torpeza que me era extraña, me levanté de la cama y pasé la vista por la habitación, todo estaba como ella lo había dejado, nada fuera de lugar y las cortinas descorridas permitiendo que la luz entrara sin restricción, pero su olor ya no estaba, se había ido con el pasar de los días, ya no encontraba pequeñas notitas de amor en el espejo del baño por las mañanas, o frente al refrigerador cuando llegaba a casa por las noches.

Un par de días atrás le había anunciado a Itachi y a mi padre que me tomaría un descanso de la empresa, vi en sus rostros la intención de protestar, pero inteligentemente, guardaron silencio.

Ese día volví a casa y me recoste en nuestra cama, mirando el techo, con los brazos alrededor de su almohada, reteniendo las lagrimas que enserio quería derramar.

El timbre volvió a sonar y una idea iluminó mi cabeza, talvez, solo talvez era Sakura, ella había dejado las llaves de su carro y la casa cuando se fue, así que al volver no podría solo entrar como siempre, con este pensamiento cortándome la respiración corrí a la puerta, deje de lado el que me encontraba débil por la falta de comida e incluso ignore que por ropa, traía solo un pantalón, necesitaba verla.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y antes de que pudiera enfocar la vista en la persona frente a mi, esta se lanzo a mi cuerpo, envolviendome con sus brazos, la aparté de golpe, solo dos personas tenían permitido ese comportamiento, una era mi madre y la otra, mi esposa. Cuando mis ojos se posaron en la chica que me miraba sonriente a pesar del rechazo, el mundo se me vino encima.

Hanabi Hyuga estaba frente mío, con los ojos brillantes y recordandome promesas que no tenía la intención de cumplir.

Recordé las palabras que había gritado a Sakura el día de su partida, su cruel y mezquino comportamiento, en ese momento lo había disculpado por su enfermedad y la culpabilidad que sentí al no amarla, pero ahora con la posibilidad de perder para siempre a Sakura, no podía darme el lujo de tener a Hanabi cerca; estaba por dar media vuelta y cerrarle en la cara cuando el sonido de su voz inundó mi mente.

 _—¿Te sientes bien?_

 _—No creo que sea bueno que te pongas asi en tu estado..._

 _—En ese caso... recuperate pronto._

Respire profundamente, reuniendo toda la bondad en mi interior, tal vez de esa forma ella encontraría la manera de volver a mis brazos y no apartarse jamás, tenía que cambiar y aqui estaba mi oportunidad, le enseñaría a Sakura, que podía ser bueno, tanto o más que Naruto.

—¿Tienes hambre?— fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, sino también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso._

 _-Ángel Caído_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Error tras error

 _¨Preferiría que me mintieras a tirar todo por la borda¨_

 _¨Había caminado por horas en soledad y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, pero el destino me era tan incierto como esta mañana, cuando salí técnicamente volando de casa, sin molestarme en tomar la sombrilla, llaves o incluso mi cartera; solo pasaba por mi mente un sin número de negaciones que me empeñaba en repetir._

 _Una pequeña gota de agua calló sobre mi mejilla._

 _Había deseado con toda el alma reír en su cara y contestar que mi matrimonio era perfecto, que mi esposo me amaba de la misma manera en que yo siempre lo había amado y nada de lo que se decía podía ser real; pero un grueso nudo se asentó en mi garganta y alentó las lágrimas que no estaba dispuesta a derramar._

 _Cuando Tenten se presentó en mi casa quise creer que mis días de soledad y tristeza estaban acabando, pero al sentarnos y ver la incomodidad grabada en su rostro, todas las esperanzas que empezaba a albergar se hicieron añicos frente a mis ojos. Ella no estaba ahí para alegrarme._

 _Dijo cosas horribles._

 _El Sasuke que ella describió no podía estar más alejado del que habitaba en mi corazón, pero, al mismo tiempo, encajaba perfectamente con el cuadro que representaba nuestra vida juntos._

 _Las noches de insomnio mientras lo esperaba, las llamadas que nunca dejaba para después, el leve y dulce aroma que era capaz de percibir en su ropa. Pero estos hechos no me detuvieron al momento de sacar a Tenten de mi casa; estuve apunto de romperme, así que mordí fuertemente mi labio para contener el dolor, salí corriendo al hotel que ella había mencionado._

 _Entonces lo vi. Era su auto, estacionado a la espera del único sujeto que podría poseer un carro tan exquisito sin verse pedante._

 _No espere ni un minuto, dí la vuelta y corrí como la cobarde que siempre había sido, la misma que a los dieciséis había estado demasiado asustada como para confesar sus sentimientos, la que agachaba la mirada cuando lo veía de la mano de otra, la que se había casado con él sin cuestionar si era amada._

 _Cerré los ojos en un último intento por contenerme, entonces la tormenta se desato, y mis lagrimas le acompañaron en todo momento.¨_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, escapando de esos horribles recuerdos que se empeñaban en perseguirme. Tenía una semana soñando con las veces en que había sido demasiado débil como para enfrentar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Mi esposo no me amaba. Y en ese momento había llegado a creer que mi vida acabaría; el dolor de este pensamiento oprimió mi pecho de forma sofocante, probablemente no era tan indiferente como quería parecer pero, Sasuke había sido mi vida, lo amaba tanto, que estuve dispuesta a recibir lo poco, que el quisiera lanzarme.

Pero, después de todos estos años, eso ya no era suficiente. No servia de nada ser su esposa si no podía ser su amiga, su confidente, su mujer, el hombro sobre el que se apoyara, o la mano que sujetara cuando sintiera miedo.

Nuestros años de matrimonio, le habían significado tan poco que no se había dignado a buscarme ni una vez después de vernos en el parque.

Y el regreso de Hanabi supondría un fin definitivo al frágil ¨nosotros¨ que había creado en mi cabeza; pero quería verlo.

Deseaba tanto presionarme contra su cuerpo que me provocaba dolor físico. Hace unos días pensaba con rencor en las noches que habíamos pasado juntos y él me daba la espalda en todo momento, pero ahora añoraba la calidez que experimentaba cuando se quedaba dormido y podía apretarme contra el, mientras le susurraba todo el amor que guardaba en mi corazón, del cual era el único dueño.

Extrañaba a Sasuke, mi Sasuke, ese que siempre estaba malhumorado y que en algunas ocasiones sus expresiones me recordaban a las de un niño. Mi Sasuke, el que nunca me tocaba pero que cuando estábamos ante una multitud de gente, tomaba mi mano con fuerza y no me soltaba en ningún momento. El que me miraba con una ceja alzada y nunca me había dicho ¨Te amo.¨

Él.

Que, en realidad, nunca había sido mío.

 _¨¿Qué tan profundo quieres llegar?¨_

 _...Una semana atrás..._

 _Hanabi_

—¿Tiene hambre?

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude más que regodearme por mi pequeño triunfo; los miedos de Hinata habían sido patéticos e infundados, igual que siempre, Sasuke Uchiha era mio, solo debía recordarse lo.

Sin detenerme a pensar, lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, buscando sentir una vez más su calor, ese que tanto extrañaba. Los problemas se presentaron en cuanto se percató de mis intenciones, dejándome perpleja dio un paso atrás y me sujetó de los antebrazos para evitar que lo tocara. Entonces, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, había querido creer que no lo amaba, que solo lo queria por el hecho de que él, me había olvidado, pero esa mentira era tan tonta como pensar que no aplastaría a la tonta de Haruno con tal de recuperar a quien siempre había estado destinado a ser parte de mi.

Baje la cabeza al ver que la vulnerabilidad que tanto odiaba, esta vez, me ayudaba de sobre manera, ya que el arrepentimiento brillo en sus ojos antes de soltarme con suma delicadeza.

Dejó escapar un resoplido mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, en una de sus posturas relajadas, que le hacían verse como en chico malo de la película.

—Las cosas no pueden ser así entre nosotros— dijo con voz firme y sin expresión —ahora estoy...

—¡No lo digas!— había sonado tan herida como deseaba, ya que aparto la mirada, incapaz de centrarse en mi triste rostro —Yo... moría por verte— voz tierna y ojos de cachorro —Te extrañaba tanto y... por favor... no me hagas pensar en ella, en que te perdí.

Por un momento, pareció perderse entre sus recuerdos, centrando sus ojos en la lejanía y olvidándose de mi presencia, la idea de que pensaba en otra conmigo en frente me hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza.

—Sasuke-kun— llame con voz más alegre, fingiendo que todo lo demás estaba olvidado, pero pude notar como su ceño se fruncía por un segundo. —Tengo mucha hambre.

Considero mis palabras por un segundo, entonces me dejo pasar.

Conocía bien a Sasuke Uchiha, y esa esa, sería mi arma. 

_¨No importa si estamos separados, seremos la sombra que vela por el otro.¨_

 _Sakura_

2:40 am

La hora brillaba en el reloj junto a mi cama, como si fuera un gran letrero que me gritaba ¨ _idiota_ ¨. Así era como me sentía, recostada en la oscuridad, con los ojos fijos en el techo y un creciente malestar en mi interior. Dos días después de abandonar mi casa, empezaron las llamadas, había fingido que no sabía quien era y contestaba a todas, nos manteníamos en la linea, sin decir palabra, simplemente escuchando nuestras respiraciones mientras lentamente se acompasaban con la del otro.

Deseaba realmente preguntarle ¿Porqué?

¿Porqué llamaba?

¿Porqué no decía nada?

¿Porqué no podía amarme?

Cerré los ojos, llena de frustración al notar el camino autodestructivo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos, seguramente había sido uno de esos planes elaborados en los que solo deseaba jugar con mi mente, meterse en mi interior y asegurarse de que volvería cuando él chasqueara los dedos, igual que había sido siempre.

El día después de ver a Hanabi, las llamadas cesaron, no sabía si reír por su distancia o llorar por mi propia estupidez de extrañarlo. Me di la vuelta en mi cama, dándole la espalda al reloj y al teléfono, si volvía a llamar, no contestaría, fingiría dormir y le cerraría las puertas de mi vida, ya estaba bien de dejarlo volver cuando le viniera en gana, ignorando mis sentimientos y el dolor que causaban sus destrozos en mi vida.

Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar, contuve el aliento y con movimientos torpes me fije en el número, privado, igual que las veces anteriores, era él, empecé a contestarle cuando mis anteriores pensamientos volvieron a mi de golpe.

Y por primera vez, lo acepte, no podía seguir volviendo a lo mismo, justo después de jurarme que no pasaría. Cerré mi corazón a este amor que solo me causaba daño.

Volví a acomodarme en la cama y fingí dormir, aferrándome al teléfono y rezando por ser un poco más fuerte.

 _¨Di todo ahora o no digas nada¨_

 _...Un mes después..._

Sasuke

Arrojé la botella bacía contra la pared más lejana. Un día más y ella seguía sin contestarme; esas llamadas eran un acuerdo silencioso entre nosotros, uno que nos permitía sentir al otro cerca sin el miedo de exponernos demasiado. Pero ella quería ignorarlo, fingir que éramos solo dos extraños, y dejar de lado todo lo que sentiamos.

Abrí la siguiente botella de alcohol, sin preocuparme por mi estado actual, solo deseaba algo que me ayudara a olvidar, olvidar que todo se derrumbaba al rededor mio.

Marque el número diez veces más, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Estaba en el último intento, con la derrota marcada a cada segundo, cuando su suave voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Deja de llamar.

El susurro fue tan bajo que creí haberlo imaginado, pero entonces, soltó un pequeño suspiro y supe que no era así, ella en realidad había contestado.

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, creando un nudo tan grande y molesto que la simple idea de hablar me resultaba difícil.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.— susurré, lleno de miedo a que mi voz se quebrara y dejara ver la vulnerabilidad que tanto deseaba ocultar. —Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto.

—Sasuke— su voz era baja y sublime, como si proviniera de un sueño.

—Vuelve a casa— sin darme cuenta, empecé a suplicar, en el mismo tono bajo que ella —es hora de que vuelvas.

El único sonido que tuve como respuesta fue su respiración.

—Vuelve a casa— repetí, inseguro de que debía decirle — no podemos seguir así.

—Yo... yo no...— las palabras morían en sus labios, marcadas por la indecisión.

La emoción brotó en mi pecho, sabía lo que este comportamiento significaba, mi Sakura era la que estaba al otro lado de la línea; era ella, la chica frágil que necesitaba mi amor y protección de forma tan desesperada que no importaba nada más, ella, que nunca podría dejarme de verdad.

—Quiero que antes del amanecer estés en casa— en cuanto dije las palabras, entendí mi error.

—¡No!— toda suavidad la abandonó.

—Sakura...

—No volverá a ser así— la furia lleno sus palabras — estas tan acostumbrado a que haga lo que dices... siempre sera de esa forma ¿verdad? Pero ya no... todos estos años... todos y cada uno, los pase esperando que un día llegaras a amarme, preguntándome qué había hecho mal, aun cuando sabía la respuesta; pero ya puedo ser honesta conmigo misma, me aferre a alguien que no me amaba y que nunca lo hará, no cometeré ese error otra vez.

—¡No entiendes nada!— el miedo me invadió y pude ver todo con una claridad que me dejó sin aliento, la estaba perdiendo, no era algo pasajero, un berrinche momentáneo, ella realmente luchaba para enterrar sus sentimientos por mí, esta vez, ella no deseaba estar a mi lado, no quería volver —Sakura, eres mía, tu lugar es a mi lado, lo ha sido siempre, yo...

—Deja de llamarme, Sasuke.

—¡Mi amor!— nunca antes la había llamado así, y las palabras me sonaron extrañas, pero no por ello desagradables, intente liberar mi corazón de esa fría prisión en que se encontraba, para así, mostrarle mis sentimientos por ella —¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Te amo! Todo este tiempo, yo... me mantuve lejos y ahora veo que solo fue una grandísima estupidez, tenía miedo, demasiado como para arriesgarme— me ahogaba con las palabras —Se que eramos unos niños pero, cuando te fuiste... ¡Demonios, ni siquiera fue tu decisión! Pero te odiaba, te odiaba tanto por dejarme, y con los años de distancia me dedique a alimentar ese rencor, deseando poder castigarte por dejarme, por olvidar ese ¨nosotros¨ que prometiste, me deleitaba pensando que un día sufrirías todo lo que yo sufría por ti. Entonces, ella llego a mi vida y... no me hacía olvidarte, eso es imposible, pero al menos, podía fingir que todo estaba bien, y entonces la lastime, susurrando tu nombre en cada oportunidad, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas al buscar cosas de ti en ella,— solté una risa amarga —la abrazaba con fuerza y enterraba la cara en su cabello para después nombrarte e ignorar la rigidez que llenaba su cuerpo. Cuando tu volviste, ya sabíamos de su enfermedad, el día que me lo dijo le juré amarla por siempre y con ello olvidarte, así que fingí, le hice creer a todos que te había olvidado, entonces llegaste de nuevo a mi vida, poniéndolo todo de cabeza y sonriendo le al mundo, mirándome con recelo mientras te mantenías apartada y... correr a tus brazos, justo como deseaba, significaba fallarle a ella...— tomé una gran bocanada de aire, destinada a calmarme y que no sirvió de nada —Cuando se fue yo deseaba cumplir con mis promesas pero, no estaba dispuesto a verte con alguien más y... bueno, conoces el resto.

 _¨Eres tan querido para mi como si fueras otra parte de mi alma, no podría ser feliz si tu estas triste.¨_

 _Sakura_

No podía hablar. Mi mente se quedo en blanco por un segundo que pareció eterno, en todo el tiempo que estuvo despotricando contra el pasado, simplemente me quedé en silencio, memorizando sus palabras y deseando que fueran ciertas.

Pero ahora, cuando su silencio acompañaba al mío, no sabía qué decir, o incluso pensar.

—Voy a colgar ahora— no estaba segura de que más hacer, necesitaba pensar en todo por unas cuantas horas, antes de poder responder a sus palabras, entonces, escuché el estallido al otro lado de la línea.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ella volvió, creo que eso es suficiente para que todas las buenas intenciones que tienes conmigo sean olvidadas. ¿No es cierto?— el sarcasmo y rencor estuvieron presentes en cada una de mis palabras, quería herirlo, por primera vez en mi vida me creí realmente capaz de odiar a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura, creí... que tu...

—¿Qué correría a tus brazos con tan estudiada declaración?— no me reconocía en ese momento, pero tampoco hice algo por detenerme.

—Creí que realmente me amabas.

Volvimos a quedarnos callados, y yo solo podía pensar en colgar el teléfono antes de romperme.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me des otra oportunidad?

Solté un grito ahogado, nunca desde que nos conocemos, Sasuke me había pedido una oportunidad para algo y aun menos para tener mi amor.

—Es tu turno de esperarme.

Colgué el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a responder, pero las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar. Una vez más le estaba permitiendo entrar en mi corazón como sin nada y descolocar todo a mi alrededor; solo que, ahora había algo diferente, esta vez seria cuidadosa, no podía darme el lujo de entregarle mi maltrecho corazón y ver como terminaba de hacerlo pedazos... pero, esto no me impidió llorar por el resto de la noche.

 _¨¿Podemos volar?_

 _¿Podemos volar lejos?¨_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, sino también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso._

 _-Ángel Caído_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La indicada

 _Sasuke_

El tono al final de la llamada nunca me había parecido tan horrible como en ese momento, me quedé mirando el teléfono , ignorando el temblar de mis manos que pasó a segundo plano y el frenético latir de mi corazón dejó de ser importante, no preste atención a las lágrimas que caían sin cesar de mis ojos o a los sollozos que no tardaron en desgarrar mi pecho; era como si mi mente hubiera perdido la capacidad de razonar.

No podía entender la absurda idea de que ella no volvería, que había dejado de amarme.

Entonces pude aceptar, la verdad que había tratado de ocultar todo este tiempo, una parte secreta, escondida muy en el fondo de mi cabeza, nunca había dejado de creer que esto solo era una especie de etapa que terminaría por resolverse en cuanto me pusiera en serio a ello. Entonces la vida, o el karma, me escupió en la cara y se encargó de sacarme brusca y dolorosamente del error en que me encontraba sumido.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, marcados por el constante tic-tac del enorme reloj antiguo que Sakura atesoraba en la sala de estar, recordandome cruelmente que, sin importar a donde mirara, había algo que la traería a mi mente, como venía pasando desde el primer momento en que la vi, con ese irritante carácter lleno de felicidad o su particular forma de ver la vida, llena de matices que convierten lo retorcido en una cosa hermosa y profunda; de esta manera el tiempo se volvió en horas, poco antes del amanecer mis piernas dejaron de funcionar y apenas fui consciente del impacto que recibió mi cuerpo al estrellarse contra el duro suelo. Era como un muñeco sin vida, un cascarón que se resquebrajaba lentamente.

No pasó mucho antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por horas, librando me así, de el tormento, que resultaba ese momento.

 _Quiero darte un beso, perder contigo mi tiempo, guardar tus secretos, cuidar tus momentos, esperarte adorarte, tenerte paciencia, tu locura es mi ciencia._

 _Sakura_

—Sakura-chan— la siempre cálida voz de Naruto provocó un extraño estremecimiento en mi interior.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pretendiendo ignorar todo, el dolor en mi corazón, las lágrimas, que venía derramando desde años atrás, o que nunca me había sentido más sola; lo necesitaba, siempre lo he necesitado en mi vida, más de lo que podría considerarse saludable; pero Sasuke era mi mayor debilidad.

No lo amaba porque fuera hermoso, por su dinero o porque resultará inalcanzable, lo amaba profunda y sinceramente por el simple hecho de ser... él. Siempre era frío y distante pero, en pequeñas ocasiones, sus ojos relampagueaban en contra de su voluntad, mostrando, por un corto y efímero instante, la brillantez de su alma. Había creído que Sasuke era hombre de una sola mujer, que nunca me engañaría porque, era demasiado distante y nunca había mostrado interés real por ningún tipo de relación. Creía firmemente que me quería, pero entonces me mostró lo que es el verdadero desprecio y un día, me levante sintiendome seca y odiándome por no poder hacerlo feliz.

Entonces, me dí cuenta de la única verdad existente. Yo, no podía perdonarlo. ¿Como podría hacerlo sin destruirme en el camino?

Después de todo, ya no quedaba nada de mí que pudiera darle.

Unos cálidos brazos me rodearon de forma protectora, aumentando el creciente sentimiento que se había asentado en mi pecho y quemaba dolorosamente. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido en cuanto su cuerpo entró en contacto con el mío, ni siquiera las tiernas caricias que propiciaba a mis brazos logró disipar la rigidez de mis músculos.

—Sakura-chan— susurro contra mi cuello, atrapando mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y envolviendome de su esencia —No tienes que contenerte conmigo— continuó —sabes que siempre estare para ti y te querré más que a nadie, tu... lo eres todo para mi, nunca te haría llorar y sería capaz de cualquier cosa, solo por curar las heridas en tu corazón.

Lo mire sin saber qué decir, no estaba preparada para algo así. No podía mirarlo a los ojos y aceptar la verdad. Quería aferrarme a la idea de que él era mío por el simple hecho de amarme más que a nadie y, deseaba profundamente que eso fuera suficiente para apagar la creciente culpa que se encargaba de carcomer mi corazón y perturbar a mi conciencia.

—Naruto, yo...— no sabía cómo continuar, si le decía la verdad las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían para siempre pero si continuaba con lo que fuera que estaba pasando, probablemente no habría marcha atrás.

—Te amo— confesó, atrayendo de golpe mis ojos a su cara, estaba nervioso y extrañamente lleno de felicidad.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, me quedé en silencio mirándolo con fijeza y rezando a los dioses para que mi mente volviera a trabajar. Ignorando mi reacción o tomándola como una señal positiva, empezó a acortar la distancia que separaba nuestros labios.

—Te amo de verdad— reitero a milímetros de mi boca —te he amado por más tiempo del que podrías imaginar, se que puedo hacerte feliz, lo se.

La convicción en su voz, trajo nuevas lágrimas a mis ojos y me libero del trance que me atrapaba.

—No puedo— fue toda mi respuesta, entonces me aleje, sus brazos no intentaron retenerme mientras me levantaba de la cama, sin saber que hacer, puse todo el espacio posible entre nosotro, tome profundas respiraciones buscando el valor para darme la vuelta y encarar lo que no quise ver desde el principio. Esto era un error, lo había sido siempre, nunca debí dejarle creer que, de alguna manera, uno de estos días iba a amarlo; había sido egoísta y cruel.

Apreté los puños a mis costados y me maldije mil veces, entonces gire con lentitud para darme cuenta que mi mayor temor se había cumplido, le había roto el corazón a mi mejor amigo; la expresión en su rostro se quedaría grabada en mi alma por más tiempo del que algún día podría imaginar.

Incluso con la escasa luz de la luna que se colaba por las delgadas cortinas de la habitación, fui claramente consciente del dolor que mi rechazo le causaba, pero lo que realmente lastimaba era el esfuerzo que hacía para no quebrarse frente a mis ojos y con ello, pretendiendo aliviar el peso que era merecedora de cargar, sin darse cuenta que esta acción solo me hacia sentir mas miserable.

—Vas a amarlo... por siempre ¿Verdad?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, tragándome las lágrimas y prometiendo silenciosamente que sería fuerte, no podía seguir cargando le a Naruto mis problemas.

—Lo he sabido siempre— una sonrisa triste iluminó su rostro —pero, deseaba tanto que no fuera así. Creía con toda el alma que un día, te darías cuenta cuanto te amaba y me permitirias estar a tu lado, entonces... de alguna forma, me amarías tanto como yo a ti. Y, sería tarde para que alguien nos separará, ni siquiera Sasuke proclamando sus verdaderos sentimientos te apartaría de mi lado... tú nunca querrías irte.— esta vez su sonrisa fue más sincera, casi de disculpa —Pasaba horas deseando que ese día llegará, porque yo te amaría más que ese Teme egoísta, tanto como tu te mereces. Pero eso no paso— sus ojos se opacaron con los recuerdos, viajando al pasado y reflejando lo en cada expresión que pasaba por su rostro —eso nunca paso. Te amaba tanto que... cuando comenzaste a salir con él yo... deseaba que te rompiera el corazón— bajo la mirada, avergonzado—Pero poco después estabas frente mio anunciandome con una sonrisa que te casarías y... deje de ser alguien en tu vida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que desaparecí de tu vista cuando él entró en el cuadro.

Su confesión me dejó sin palabras de nueva cuenta, entonces me lance a sus brazos y enterré la cara en el hueco de su cuello, sin dudarlo un segundo, me presiono contra su cuerpo y dejo salir a esas lágrimas silenciosas que le quemaban por ser liberadas. Se aferró a mi cuerpo unos momentos y entonces me soltó.

—Te amo— confesé cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraban a una distancia prudente —te amo profundamente. Pero yo... no estoy enamorada de ti— era cruel decirle esto, lo admitía sin reparación, solo que, ya no quería mentirle de ninguna forma, nunca más —has sido mi ancla y mi soporte por demasiados años, y siempre te agradecere por ello, estas profundamente clavado en mi corazón— sonreí con dulzura —pero, no soy la indicada para ti.

Había deseado su compañía, porque era mi puerto seguro, el lugar al que acudía cuando no podía sostenerme sola y quien siempre estaría a mi lado, amándome incondicionalmente, todos mis actos habían sido una combinación de egoísmo, desesperación y miedo; al liberar la verdad, una desconocida paz se extendió por mi cuerpo, como un bálsamo, que calmaba, temporalmente, mis heridas.

Las lágrimas, que habían estado brotando de sus ojos se detuvieron de golpe. Tomo una profunda respiración y entonces sucedió lo inimaginado. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—En ese caso— limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus mejillas —hay un torpe bastardo al que debemos dar una lección.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, esperaba todo menos esta reacción. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la salida, con su típico andar despreocupado y enérgico.

—Nee, Sakura-chan— llamó en el marco de la puerta, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona —hazlo rogar de verdad y no dejes que te vuelva a lastimar.

Entonces salió cerrando ligeramente la puerta, lo escuche caminar a su habitación antes de dejarme caer sobre la cama.

—Lo hare, Naruto...kun— susurre, aun sabiendo que no me escuchaba.

 _Estoy sintiendo que me muero, si tu no estas aqui a mi lado me derrito en el pasado los recuerdos de tu amor._

 _Hanabi_

Toque el timbre por quinta vez, e igualmente que las ocasiones anteriores, no obtuve respuesta, había intentado contactar a Sasuke durante días, pero él se dedicaba a ignorar mis llamadas y mensajes. No sabía si estaba preocupada o molesta, la idea de que había vuelto con la inutil de Sakura me carcomía lentamente.

Estaba por darme la vuelta y desistir en mi intento de verlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un muy furioso Sasuke, tenía pinta de no haber dormido por varias noches, apestaba a alcohol y su ropa estaba totalmente desaliñada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El que ni siquiera intentara ocultar la irritación en su voz, acrecentó mi ira niveles incalculables.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, amor— en lugar de golpearlo como deseaba le hable de forma dulce y cantarina. Pase por su lado adentrándome en la casa y recorriendo cada rincón con la mirada, en el interior era más obvio el olor, además de que un montón de botellas adornaba lo que eran la sala y el recibidor, hice una mueca ante la capa de polvo que comenzaba a cubrir los muebles y mi reacción empeoro cuando vi los cristales rotos en una esquina, obviamente Sasuke no se había conformado con beber, también desquito parte de su ira con algunas botellas.

Un estremecimiento de odio recorrió mi cuerpo cuando caí en la cuenta de que todo era por ella, se había emborrachado y estaba tirando su vida por ella. Necesite de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para eliminar la mueca de asco que se instaló en mi rostro.

—Esto es un desastre— le dije a modo de regaño y comencé a levantar las botellas más cercanas.

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras.— fue toda su respuesta, caminó hasta uno de los sillones, dejándose caer en el, cerrando los ojos e ignorando mi presencia.

Era una casa hermosa, decorada con gusto y delicadeza, pero no resultaba infantil o chillona, más bien era como una obra de arte, espaciosa y discreta pero acogedora. De inmediato reconocí el trabajo de Mikoto Uchiha, quien me había odiado desde el momento en que posó sus ojos sobre mí, siempre era cortés, pero podía ver la forma en que me miraba, como si no fuera suficiente para su hijo. Hablaba tanto de la perfecta Haruno que si no fuera porque ya la odiaba, ella me habría hecho despreciarla sin remedio.

La madre de Sasuke no solo era una mujer fina y de clase, si no que tambien tenia talento para decorar, sin duda esta era una de sus creaciones, salvo por pequeños detalles que luchaban por imponerse y armonizaban al mismo tiempo; entrecerré los ojos con desdén, cuando esta fuera a mi casa, me encargaría de borrar a Sakura Haruno para siempre del lugar.

—Mi amor, quiero que...

Me detuve ante el sonido de un carro parando en la entrada de la casa, me volví hacia Sasuke quien se había erguido de golpe y mostraba en su rostro una expresión tan esperanzada, que me hizo odiarlo en ese momento. Se levantó de golpe, encaminándose a la puerta, sin mirarme siquiera, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su objetivo, esta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a dos personas que nunca antes había visto.

Eran un hombre y una mujer, él era alto y hermoso, muy parecido a Sasuke, con los ojos negros como el carbón y el cabello oscuro, y largo, además de que sus rasgos eran más firmes. La mujer no era alguien impresionante o resaltable, salvo por lo llamativo de su cabello, de un rojo tan intenso que era imposible no mirar. Puse los ojos en blanco al pensar en la única persona que llamaba más la atención que esta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— exigió Sasuke en tono sepulcral, mirando solo al hombre que escaneaba el lugar sin perder detalle de nada —Te hice una pregunta, Itachi— volvió a hablar cuando el silencio se extendió más de la cuenta y los ojos de Itachi se mantuvieron sobre los restos de la botella rota que brillaba con los rayos del sol.

—Creo que el que debe dar explicaciones eres tu, Ototo— los ojos de Itachi se centraron de lleno en Sasuke —Madre está muy preocupada y padre está hecho una furia, sin contar que Naruto no dejaba de llamarme y gritar cosas sin sentido sobre tu comportamiento.

—¿Ototo?— pregunté, sintiéndome idiota por tardar tanto en notar que eran hermanos. Los dos me ignoraron como si no hubiera hablado.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?— preguntó, ignorando lo anterior dicho por su hermano.

—Karin estaba preocupada por ti, así que insistió en venir.

—Sacala ahora de la casa— exigió Sasuke con los dientes fuertemente apretados,

—¿Hay algún problema, Ototo?

Estaba claro que Itachi se empeñaba en que Sasuke se abriera con el; bufe internamente, buena suerte con eso.

—Si Sakura se entera de que ella está aquí se molestara.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante el comentario y me fije en la pelirroja, Karin, pero ella se mantuvo aparentemente indiferente, salvo por la pequeña arruga que se formó entre sus cejas.

—Y no le importara, que ella esté contigo— a pesar de que hablaba de mí, los ojos de Itachi no me recorrieron ni por error.

Estaba usando un ceñido vestido que apenas y me dejaba respirar, combinado con un par de tacones de infarto. Ambos diseñados para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, pero estos hermanos ni siquiera me dedicaban una mirada. Me fije en Karin, quien vestía de forma muy similar a mi.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, me encontré siendo empujada, junto con Karin, por Sasuke hasta la puerta de la casa. No fui capaz de decir nada antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe frente a mis narices.

Me volvi furiosa hacia la otra mujer, quien se había mantenido callada y me miraba fijamente.

—Es obvio que tambien lo amas— dije confiada, arando un plan en mi cabeza —así que te dejare ayudarme y...

—Ahorratelo— me interrumpió —tienes razón, lo amo, pero él solo ama a Sakura, siempre fue así y creo que eso no cambiará.

—Eres una estupida— solté enojada.

—Probablemente lo soy— sus labios se estiraron en una media sonrisa —pero tienes que aprender a dejar ir lo que no es para ti, y esta es una batalla perdida. Sasuke solo puede amar a una mujer y no importa lo que diga.

Se dio la vuelta, alejándose a paso lento, entonces me di cuenta de que las cosas no me serían tan fáciles como creía. Sonreí para después irme a casa, si fuera fácil, no valdría la pena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y lo sentí, sentí a mi cuerpo llenarse no solo de valor, sino también de confianza; lo había amado más que a nada, fue cuando me olvide de amarme a mi misma, pero en esos momentos todo se esfumó. Probablemente, mis sentimientos permanecerán el resto de la vida, pero mi amor propio seguía tan latente en mi interior que afloro sin previo aviso.

-Ángel Caído


End file.
